Walk Me Home
by Koren Steen
Summary: The life of Mitsuo Suwa was always an ordinary one, and just so happened to have made very good friends with a man that had appeared so suddenly in the form of a school janitor. Meanwhile, after a grave mission that nearly laid the curtains on Perman, he begins to sense some strange behavior coming from his boss, Birdman. Both were none the wiser, at first...
1. Chapter 1

Back with another story here. And no, this will not be another one-shot.

You may be curious as to why of all fandoms to write fanfiction about, it had to be the one where it's almost unknown to any anglophone. This a Perman fanfiction, just like the last one ('A Restful Place') I did which is in no way related to this story. If my tumblr is to be of relevance (which it is), I have been fixated on this series for quite a while and am obsessing over one of its characters. That's all the details I could give or we'll be up to more paragraphs here, and we don't want author notes getting too long now.

Happy reading!

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 1**

A crisis was averted and the day was saved.

"Thank you so much for saving us!" said a man shivering under a thick blanket, alongside him his family who seem to be suffering as much.

An avalanche had just occurred and thanks to the help of Perman and his two friends, Pergirl and Booby, they were able to pull them out after an intense search. Luckily, the family had not succumbed to the cold.

"Just doing our job, sir!" Pergirl saluted. "We're so glad you're able to keep warm in there. Sorry for taking so long..."

"Not to worry, dear," said the wife. "Three helpful people like you have been help enough by going out of your way to do such a dangerous mission..." There was a brief pause. "There _were_ three of you, weren't there?"

A bit curious, Pergirl and Booby turned around. They were surprised to find that he wasn't there.

Booby was frantic and in his own language that somehow can be understood by any human who wore a particular mask or helmet, pointed out that he had not seen him since they flew off of the fallen snow.

"What?! I thought he'd be back by now!" she shouted. "He must still be in the snow! We have to find him, fast!" She then turned her attention to the family. "Anyway, you're welcome but you have to excuse us. A dear friend of ours might be in trouble!"

Waving goodbye, they flew away, returning to the scene of the disaster. The pile of snow was immensely thick. Perman might be in the same place where they rescued the once trapped family but as they both remembered, the chasm that held them had collapsed meaning that Perman was now somewhere in the snow, slowly being frozen.

They both landed on the spot they were sure he saw him last.

"Come on, Booby! We have no time to lose!"

Booby nodded as he chattered. There, they began to dig.

"Perman!" she called. "If you can hear us, say something, alright?!"

The two couldn't have been farther from their friend however. Their efforts might have been in vain.

Somewhere just below the mountains and far from all the snow, a cottage stood.

Perman was laid to rest in a bed and had just woken up, stretching his arms and yawning. The only thing was that he wasn't aware of being ever taken to someplace else. So he was in shock.

"Huh?! Where am I?" he asked. "How did I get here...?"

What he remembered last was that he was flying around the mountain top, the harsh, cold wind blowing him. He had gotten lost and fallen somewhere, as he guessed, farther from where the rescue team to save the family. And he laid there, knowing for sure that it was the end for him.

"Wow... I can't believe I actually thought of that," he held on to his legs closer. "I was so ready... But then I'm here... I wonder who brought me here?"

Just as if someone heard his question, he _was_ thinking out loud after all, the door opened. The figure that entered the house was someone he... found surprising to see.

"B-Birdman...?"

There he was, standing proudly in all his glorious stature, his cape being blown by a soft breeze. Along with that, he was carrying a teapot and the cup to pour it in. He walked in ever so carefully, to the bed where Perman, or as of now, Mitsuo was sitting up.

Mitsuo had just noticed that he was out of his costume. A warm and wet cloth, which he guessed was on his forehead, had fallen to the bed beside him. He was currently naked and only his underwear was left on.

"Ah, you've come to, No. 1!" He placed the items he carried to the bedside drawer. "You wouldn't have guessed how worried I was when I found you. You were unconscious and so cold."

"Birdman, wh—...?"

"You shouldn't have wandered like that, No, 1. Supposing that you lay there any longer? I can't even think of how things would turn out if that ever happened..."

"Birdman?" Mitsuo called again. "Wh-where are my clothes?"

"They were soaked in the snow," he answered, "You'd have frozen even out of the snow if I didn't get them off you. Don't worry, I'm just drying them—"

"And how long was I out?"

"About... let's see... an hour and a half, I guess?"

"_What_?!" Mitsuo jumped. "But... how about Pergirl and Booby? Oh no, they must still be looking for me!" He looked around the room, panicking.

"No. 1, calm down!"

"I have to call them now! What if they've been looking for me this whole time?"

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from a contacting device, signaling an incoming message. "This is Birdman speaking!"

"Birdman!" the voice was quickly made out to be Pergirl's. She sounded like she was crying. "We can't find him anywhere! We tried calling him and he's not answering! He might be unconscious and he's too frozen to move! He could be _dead_!"

"No. 3, no need to panic. He is with me and is resting," Birdman responded. "And unfortunately, his badge has been badly damaged which was why he hasn't been returning your calls."

"My badge...!" Mitsuo exclaimed. "What happened to it?!"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a new one tomorrow..." he whispered to Mitsuo then turning back to talk to Pergirl shortly after. "Like I said, Perman is fine and will be taken care of. Go back to your homes. You are done for today."

"Okay..." Pergirl said, perking up but still sniffling. "Thank you!"

Then they both hung up.

Perman remained still, until he was told to drink the tea from the pot... which he suddenly did.

"Once your clothes dry up, you can dress up and fly home, alright? I just hope you don't get sick since you have school. It _is_ Monday tomorrow."

**-To be continued-**

Here's some info: The story will be weekly updated on the days of Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. This story has been finished already so a promise to post the chapters under a regular schedule (unless I change it) is entirely possible. Follow if you want to keep up.

Lastly, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 2**

When tomorrow came and Mitsuo woke up that morning after a long flight home and a rather short sleeping time, it was a miracle that he had showed no symptoms of sickness. Not even a cold or a fever rising. It was then he went on with his daily rushed routine and headed to school. Now, he needed to get to class fast. Even if it meant running to the open door, slipping, landing on his head as his entire body slid all over the floor. And everybody in class, laughing.

"Well, Mr. Suwa," the teacher said sternly. "That's 3 seconds to spare. Get to your seat."

"Yes, sir..." Mitsuo said. He walked to his seat with his head down, still feeling a little embarrassed. There were still some faint chuckles which would stop once the teacher announced that class will be starting.

Recess, luckily, was less eventful. Aside from constant teasing from his friends and an awkward moment or two with Michiko, nothing that happened at that time really stood out.

And finally, after a few hours, they can finally go home... at least until Kabao started lifting him off the ground by his shirt, demanding something what seemed to involve an object that had gone misplaced.

"...but I don't know where it went!" Mitsuo cried.

"_You_ borrowed it!" Kabao shouted, bringing him closer. "How can you be so careless with other people's stuff, Mitsuo!"

"Can't you just buy another pencil—?" Then he felt being dropped to the ground, in a less than careful manner.

"Go back inside the school and find my pencil in the classroom!" He firmly pointed towards the already darkened school building.

"Yeah!" Sabu said, joining in. "That's where you had it last, anyway!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going to try and find it..." He stood up, rubbing his backside, and quickly made his way back to the school. "But if the classroom door is locked, I'm going to leave anyway!" he shouted to them first, before starting to walk again.

He couldn't believe that he was putting up with them, to the point of having to follow their stupid little orders. Anyway, he found himself back in the now empty school. He would do anything to hear the sound of his badge, calling him to another emergency that required his help. But it wasn't happening so he hadn't a choice. He arrived to their classroom's door, only to find out that he was right; the door was locked.

"Oh man..." Just as he was ready to leave, he saw a janitor mopping the hall. Mitsuo found it funny as he had not seen him before the entire time he had been going to school. "A janitor...? He must be new..." Then he thought he must have the key to the classroom door.

"Hey, excuse me!" he hollered, "Mr. Janitor?"

Stopping from cleaning, he turned to face the boy. "Uh, yes, young man?"

"Could you... uh, could you please open the door to the classroom over there?" he asked, almost too politely. "I left something there that I need to get back."

"Oh? Is it..." he fished for something out of his pocket, "...this?" and he waved in front of him, an old, worn-out pencil, surprising Mitsuo who had gasped. "I overheard you three talking about it..."

"Yes, that's it! Thank y— wait, from all the way over here?"

"What? Oh... no, it's just an expression!" He then chuckled nervously. "I just figured that some kid might've lost it and I decided to hold on to it if someone's decided to come back here."

Mitsuo reached for the pencil and snatched it from the man's hand. He took note of how strange the janitor was acting. But he decided to ignore it. "Okay! Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome!" the janitor said with a smile.

Later that time, the three walked home together. It's not everyday when he's with them, though.

"You're lucky this time, Mitsuo," Kabao said.

"Great..." Mitsuo said, cynical. "Anyway, you guys noticed the new janitor in school?"

"Huh? That's what Sabu said to me earlier..."

"See, I told you!" Sabu cried. "You didn't believe me, I was telling the truth!" Then he turned to Mitsuo. "Tell me, Mitsuo. Was he tall, has dark hair and a really long chin?"

"Er, yes...? I guess so," he answered. "Exactly, actually."

"That's strange," Kabao wondered. "I didn't see him earlier today."

"I didn't see him earlier today, too. Just when you made me go back there."

"Hey wait a minute, Kabao!" Sabu suddenly interrupted. "How come you believe _him_ already and not your best friend?"

"Will you forget it, Sabu? I just thought you were making it up again, okay?"

"So you don't trust me unless you have Mitsuo's judgment then?"

Mitsuo could see that they were going to argue the whole way. Good thing he was almost home and he can split from them for now. "So I guess, uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" He slowly inched away from the two, still bickering. He did not want to be involved in that.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed, making sure his voice traveled to the entire house.

He spent the remaining day watching TV, eating his dinner, and lastly of course, trying to finish his homework. No sense in making his copy robot do it. It wasn't like he was being called on a mission tonight.

He groaned at the pile of work. But it was a rare and normal time for him to be worrying about stuff a student his age should. Whether that was a good thing, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Mitsuo reached for the pencil and snatched it from the man's hand. He took note of how strange the janitor was acting. But he decided to ignore it. "Okay! Thank you, sir."<p>

"You're welcome!" the janitor said with a smile.

As soon as he saw him run off the hall, which he had just mopped making him frown when he saw that the shoes were making marks and he had to take care of that right away, he quickly got off the hall himself. Done for the day, he went through the school's other exit leading to the back of the building.

He was oddly cautious, checking to see if there was someone watching. Appearing almost from out of nowhere, a familiar looking vehicle... the look of it was almost otherworldly.

Meanwhile...

Birdman, as secretly as he can, patrolled the entire city before going back to space. One of his priorities during his beat was checking on the assigned heroes. On the little screen of his UFO, he monitored their every move. Normally, it didn't take long and he did it as if he was taking one little peek. Though as soon as he finished from Perman 4 to 2, was when he took some time...

He watched him with strong eyes, even when something not all that remarkable was being done. If he were there, he'd have scolded him for not doing his homework right away. He could've had so much time for playing and slacking off if he did and had plenty of time to glue himself to the television.

At least he wasn't a picky eater and he watched him finish everything on his plate at dinner. Even at night, he continued to watch his every move including his bathroom break, which would've been considered a bit too much. He decided that as soon as he saw him try and finish his homework that it was time for him to leave, realizing he had wasted enough time watching him.

"Time to get going." Turning the monitor off, he peeled off once again, probably to somewhere outside of the Earth, onward to protect the universe.

The experience was unusual. To think, that it was Perman's near-death situation that unexpectedly triggered some kind of fatherly instinct in him. That aside from keeping the universe out of danger, he had to care of the kids that worked for him. And he somehow had a softer spot for one of them. The more he thought of him, the more he thought if there was something more he was forcing himself to believe the reason why he was so precious.

It was a strangely uneventful night. There was no need to alarm any of the heroes.

It was because of that, Mitsuo was able to finish his homework and for once, all on his own.

"Yes! I'm done..." Slamming his books close out of triumph, he stretched himself out as he stood. He looked at the time on his clock. "And it's not too late either. Hmm, I wonder..."

His own TV in his very bedroom was turned on and sitting beside him was his copy robot which he recently activated. Simply for Mitsuo to tell someone about how normal his day had been.

"So your badge didn't ring the whole day?" the robot asked. "Not even once? Are you sure Birdman replaced it with a new one, because maybe they couldn't reach you 'cause it's broken."

"No, not at all," he answered. "And he _did_. The old one was all cracked and he gave me a brand new one that works, I swear."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it." A few seconds of silence followed when they both focused watching again. "But seriously, Mitsuo, I think it's more normal if you were somehow called on a mission while you're busy. I mean, things were _actually _going your way? "

"What do you mean by _that_?" he asked, sounding offended.

"I'm just kidding!" he defended. "Don't get so worked up about it."

"Whatever." He quickly calmed down and tried to get back to watching.

"Today was the longest time you haven't activated me. It was weird... maybe not as weird as that new janitor, though."

The last phrase got Mitsuo to look directly at his robot again. "How? For helping me finding Kabao's pencil? "

"Sort of... a little... maybe I meant the way you talked about him," he pondered out loud. "So it's a new janitor, what about it?"

"He doesn't look like what most janitors should, is all" he said. "They're usually old and look like they don't sleep so much."

"Wow, Mitsuo. I didn't know you were this shallow," the copy robot started to mock. "He's just a poor janitor."

"Shut up, robot!" he rebutted. "I'm only being realistic! I just don't see most people that look like that take a job like... er, _that_."

"Oh, you mean people who are tall, have dark hair and a really long chin, just like you said?"

"And strong, too," Mitsuo added. "At least I think so. I mean, I can see it even when he wore that stuffy janitor's uniform." While trying to visualize, he laughed. "It didn't fit right! It was like he was forced into it or something. But when I talked to him, he didn't sound angry or sad or anything.

"He was actually happy. He... When I first talked to him, he smiled. He was so goofy looking too especially with that..." Mitsuo stopped before he could think about what he was going to say next, with his eyes widened.

His copy robot had the same wide eyes but with one eyebrow raised from the strangeness of the conversation.

"That's it," he concluded. "Yeah, I'm not sure where I was going with that..."

"I know." his copy agreed. "I thought you liked Michiko!"

"Robot, how are you even thinking that?! I didn't think I could be so—"

"Well, it could be because I just watch TV whenever you force me to do your homework." Candidly, he blinked at the angered Mitsuo. "You should know better, Mitsuo. I'm you after all."

Mitsuo looked away, embarrassed and his face red all over.

"Hey, I have an idea!" the copy began. "What if _I_ meet him tomorrow? I wonder what I could say to him that'll make your face redder than that. I'm sure you'll be called out for a mission eventually and I could be your willing replacement—"

"_Good night, robot!_" With a firm finger, he pressed the copy robot's red nose, morphing him to its usual inanimate state. Next thing he knew, only a little white doll was sitting beside him.

When he was lying on his bed, the time for sleep finally having arrived, he couldn't sleep right away. But he remembered the last thing on his mind when he finally felt his eyes getting so tired, he wasn't even aware as if they closed on its own. He felt... confused.

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 3**

School had once again finished and under his mother's orders, he was doing his homework on the remaining afternoon. However, he heard his friends calling for him. Which was really strange since they usually leave him out of things. First it was no missions for a day and now, this?

Mitsuo stood up from his desk and looked outside from the small terrace outside his room. As expected he saw Kabao, Sabu, and Haruzo just standing by the gate of their house, waving at him.

"_Hey, Mitsuo! Wanna come hang out with us at the construction site on a few blocks down?_" He heard him call with his ever caterwauling voice.

Mitsuo peeked outside and said, "Isn't it dangerous there? That and Mama's not letting me go outside before I finish my homework so, no."

"Come on, don't be a coward!" Sabu said.

He really didn't mind after one too many times of hearing it from them and it just became too repetitive. He was ready to head back in after his friends' futile attempts to egg him on...

"Whatever. You guys are gonna trick me, I know it!"

Until Haruzo decided to jump in.

"Are you sure about that?" he tempted. "Michiko's gonna be there!"

That did it. He opened the cabinet where he kept his copy robot which he grabbed then activated with a press of the button. He watched it transform into a perfect copy of himself as it should do.

"Hey, Robot. I need you to do my homework, okay?"

"Again?!" he whined. "Wait, does this mean you finally got called on for a mission? Is it gonna take long?" He asked, not hiding his excitement.

"No. I'm going to the construction site with them," he said, pointing to the window, referring to the three boys.

"Huh?! To do what? You don't even like going there!"

"But Michiko will be there."

The copy robot rolled his eyes. "Are you sure they're not just going to trick you?"

Mitsuo was already at the door and wanted to get there fast. "I'm gonna try and sneak out. Stay there and try to finish it, okay?"

"Mitsuo, wait!" When he saw the door slam, it made the copy robot more upset with him. "I can't believe how hopeless he can be sometimes!" he groaned.

It was a challenge for him to be even able to get downstairs. Nevertheless, he had successfully snuck out of the house and joined the three.

For now, it was hard to tell how tall the building will be once it was finished, even with the number of people with hard hats working on it. They have come to the right place. But the kids were only near the site rather than be actually inside since whoever was managing it would have to kick them out. And no kid likes getting yelled at.

"Now what?" Mitsuo expected. "I don't see Michiko anywhere."

"Yeah, yeah. She'll be with us later," Kabao lied, unbeknownst to Mitsuo of course. "But that's not why you're here anyway. You'll be helping one of us with something."

"Really? What is it?"

Though the question was to Kabao, it was Haruzo who provided the explanation. "Say, Mitsuo. Remember that toy airplane I had?"

"You mean the one you let me borrow after I helped— I mean, after I _asked_ Perman to help you capture those criminals who were robbing your dad's bank?"

"That's the one! Anyway, I let Sabu—" to which he now glared at, "—borrow it last week. We were playing here and then, he flew the plane right there!" He pointed to a far corner of one of the scaffolds surrounding the construction. "It's probably crashed because when I tried it with my remote, I never saw it fly."

"None of us can get to it without being caught or screamed at by one of those construction guys," Sabu informed. "Well... I almost did but I got in trouble at the last minute."

"You _sure _did," Haruzo commented, not letting his being upset wear off any time soon.

"In short, we want you to try and get it from there!" Kabao finished.

Mitsuo was caught off guard. He knew what his friends always thought of him, and those same notions were used to call him out on his clumsiness. So to ask of him to do something that involved sneaking in quietly while walking around, trying to find something made him ask in his own mind what they've been thinking.

"What?! B-but... what if _I_ get in trouble?"

"Come on. You snuck out of the house from doing your homework. What's the difference with sneaking in there?"

"We're not allowed there...! And it's dangerous!" Mitsuo tried to remind them. "What if I just call Perman? He's not busy lately, so let me just go back to my house and I'll be back."

"You're not being very fair, Mitsuo." Haruzo criticized.

"Yeah!" Kabao agreed. "Sabu and I tried to do it and we both got caught. But even with that, we all still helped each other, no matter what! I thought you were our friend, Mitsuo!"

Again, they use the friendship card. It would be a matter of time before Mitsuo could point out how ironic they were beginning to sound. Still, they _were _his friends. And whether Kabao was telling true that they attempted to do such a thing, it was only appropriate he do the same.

"Fine..." he conceded reluctantly.

First he took a deep breath before making his way to the construction site, swiftly but carefully. He waited for a few construction workers to walk away and tried to see which one of them were looking at somewhere far from where he was.

For every person that passed nearby, he must go to the nearest spots he could find where he would be properly hidden. The strategy was working so far.

He found himself in the scaffold Haruzo had directed as he remembered when they saw the plane land. Sighing, he began to search on its ground. "Like I'll know where it is... This is gonna take a while before I even—"

"_Look out!_" He heard someone shout from above.

Before he could look up, stunned as he saw a bucket of green paint about to fall on him, he was tackled by a random worker, preventing him from being splashed by the liquid. Of course now, he was a mess anyway thanks to the dusty ground.

"Ouch...!" Mitsuo cried, coughing and dusting himself off as he sat up. "I don't know if that kept me from getting messy but thanks for the help, mister..."

When his pupils went upward to see the man who got him out of the way, he was more shocked than ever. For a while, he didn't say anything but the surprise brought him to simply exclaim:

"...Janitor?!"

* * *

><p>His friends looked on after Mitsuo entered.<p>

"Kabao, you never did that," Sabu said. "I was the only one who tried to find it and then I got splashed with cement mix. My mom got _really_ mad at me that day when I went home, you know!"

"We said we were sorry," Haruzo said. "And besides, that's what you get for not being careful." He wagged a finger at the shorter one, as if he was scolding him.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you see Mitsuo somehow gets splashed with that stuff on him too," Kabao said. "Or with something worse," he laughed.

"Hmm... I actually hope not. Even I don't want Mitsuo to know what it feels like having someone bathe you for three hours straight, your mom scrubbing your skin hard enough to get it all off..." Sabu shuddered at the thought.

Mitsuo, still in the scaffolds, he remained taken aback upon finding out the identity of his rescuer.

"Kids like you shouldn't be hanging around here," the man advised. "Worse things could've happened to you when you wander in places you know you're not supposed to be in."

"But...but..."

Pulling him off the ground, he shook his head and tsk'_d_ at how dirty he was. "I'm sorry that I had to do that but like I said, worse things could've happened. At least dirt will be easier to get off than paint." He proceeded to dust most of the filth off him. "Better hope that your mother won't be too upset once she sees you like this."

"You're supposed to be a janitor!" He cried. Loudly. Prompting a man, who's supposedly the one keeping things in order, to approach them.

"What is that child doing there?!" he asked him, "You know this is not a playground!" and was now talking to Mitsuo next, "Hurry and get him out of here before somebody gets hurt!" he ordered.

Quickly, they waltzed off the construction but not quite out of the site. They were near the exit. Mitsuo thought it be a good time to go ahead and confront him with something.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"What do you mean? I work here."

"I don't believe that..."

"Fine, I just took the janitor job so I have something to do in the morning. But this here is my real job!"

"I see," he simply uttered. "But it's just weird seeing people who are usually in school outside. I mean... you're a janitor, I thought you're there the whole day."

"Hey, I wasn't born a janitor! And it's not like I expect kids like you to be playing here, of all places."

Mitsuo scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away from him. "I supposed you don't have what I was trying to look for there? A toy airplane?"

"Hmm... now that you mentioned it..."

Mitsuo looked at him again and observed his thinking. Could he really...?

"...nope. Sorry, kid!" he shrugged.

He deflated. He was hoping that it would be one of the things he does regularly if he ever bumped into him.

"Well, let me just get you back to your friends there, who I assumed asked you to come here."

Meanwhile, back at where the trio stood and waited...

"What's taking him so long?" Haruzo asked nobody, tapping his foot to invoke how impatient he was getting.

"Hey look, there he is!" Kabao exclaimed.

"And someone is showing him the way," Sabu added. "He must be in trouble. At least he's not covered in cement!"

They approached Mitsuo as soon as they saw him walk out of the construction site escorted by a worker. Originally, they were to ask him if he had found it but instead, they quickly stopped at the man next to him. All three were surprised.

" Janitor?!" they yelled, simultaneously.

The "janitor" had talked with them but not before leading them to a much safer spot. All four stood, seemingly regretful.

"...so that's what happened," Kabao finished after what seemed to be an explanation of sorts had occurred.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Hmm..." scratching his chin, he said a few more words before finally sending them off. "Ah, so all of you, well, mostly you two..." pointing to Kabao and Sabu, "...are a bunch of little troublemakers, huh?" he said, followed by a laugh.

The small chuckle he emitted after what he just said made them wince for some reason.

"You're all lucky that I don't tell your parents what you've been doing," he carried on the teasing attitude, "But then again, I don't know them. So, why don't you all just run along now? Far away from here."

"But wait!" Haruzo cried. "You, um, wouldn't have it with you, would you? Like with Kabao's pencil?"

"Um..." the man scratched the back of his neck. Until suddenly...

"_Hey! Was this what the kids were looking for?_"

It was the same man that asked for Mitsuo to be escorted out. On his hands, he carried, as far as they could tell, a yellow toy airplane that had been left for quite some time. It was covered in dust and dirt.

"That's mine!" Haruzo raised his hand. He gladly held out his arms for the toy to be placed.

"If so, then you're probably gonna need a new one, kid!" the gruff man said, giving it to him. He left out of their sight, shortly after.

"Oh man..." Observing it, it was evident that the state of his toy was beyond repair. "This is disappointing..."

The kids slowly shuffle off home.

Except for Mitsuo who stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now what does he want?

"Don't let your friends pressure you, Mitsuo. You're better than them..."

Again, that did it. He turned to find him walking away. He opened his mouth to call him again but... he guessed that he must've heard it because his teacher kept calling his name in class. But the fact he was all too aware with certain things that happen around him, or possibly that _did_ involved him, still didn't help his suspicion.

And now, he was coming back again.

"You must be wondering why a total stranger like me would talk to you so much... I can't really say, but I'll tell you this; my name's Hatori!" Then he held out one hand, expecting a handshake from Mitsuo, which the boy accepted not without a few seconds of thinking.

A wide smile formed on his face. "We're not strangers anymore! How about that?"

Hatori—as he recently stated—took his leave right then.

Mitsuo watched him walk away but still stayed where he stood even when he saw him went back to work. Despite what he said, the man was still _very_ strange to him. But not in the 'he wanted to stay as far from him as possible' way. He noticed he looked happy every time he saw him.

He brought those thoughts back home where he just hoped that his copy robot didn't do anything to get out of his orders.

And then the badge in his pocket rang.

**-To be continued-**

Disregard the A/N on the first chapter. As of this posting, the story will only be updated once a week on Sundays. This is due to myself thinking that three chapters a week is too much of a treat to give to those who _may be_ tuning in. So yeah, tune in next Sunday for another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 4**

Usually, the sound of having to be called out for a mission would grieve him. But after a day of total inactivity, he was genuinely glad to be able to fly and go somewhere else.

"This is Perman talking," he said to his badge. "What is it?"

"_Perman, this is Pergirl!_" It was her, yet again. "_A gang of thieves just robbed a restaurant in town and we can't catch all of them. We need your help!_" The news was urgent, this time. Counting the many times she called him out for one of the most trivial requests would take a long time.

Making sure to hide somewhere he couldn't be seen, he went in a dark alley. He quickly changed into his Perman costume and then took flight.

From above, he searched through the buildings below, observing which street was where the theft was taking place. When he looked forward again, he saw Pergirl and Booby flying not too far from him. He approached them fast.

"So, how's it going so far?" He asked them both. "What do you need help with?"

Booby replied in his simian tongue, gesturing to a narrow alley where a skinny but fast running man was slipping away with a bagful of stolen goods.

"That's their boss and we're too busy taking care of the others," she explained. "We need you to capture him."

"On it!" So with that, Perman flew head first to catch up with the criminal, soon in hot pursuit of him. He was as close as he could get.

The criminal felt the gust of wind from Perman's flying, causing him to run faster.

Perman flew just as fast but getting a hold of him was becoming more challenging.

"Face it, Perman. You're no match for me!" he gloated.

He gritted his teeth, stretching his arm as close as he could to him. If he could just at least get a grip of his collar, he could bring him to a close with one tug. Suddenly, he saw the alley leading to a bustling road. Regardless, the man kept running.

"Hey mister, watch out!"

"I'm not falling for your silly diversions, Perma—_AAAHHHH!_"

The crook thought that it was the end of him, so he clamped his eyes shut preparing for the impact... instead, he felt his body being lifted off the air. He was soaring in the skies.

"A-am I dead...? Am I going to heaven...?" he asked, visibly shaken. He opened his eyes and saw that he was up in the air. He screamed. Then he looked up and saw he was being lifted off by Perman.

"You saved my life!" he said, sounding somewhat grateful. "Wait..." Then he realized what he had just gotten himself into. "Noooo! Put me down!" He started to shake in Perman's grip.

However, his super strength prevented him tension from the criminal's tantrums and continued carrying him off with ease.

Therefore, in no time at all, he was cuffed and rounded up with his crew in a police car.

"Thank you, Perman, for helping us catch them once and for all," a police officer said. "We've been after these guys for months."

"Aw shucks! Of course, I couldn't have done it without their help."

Pergirl and Booby smiled to the officer.

"In any case, you three have been a big help. Thanks, again." The officer bowed.

They then respond with another bow. Day was done and the three were now flying in the skies together, presumably on their way back to their homes...

Pergirl started giggling unexpectedly.

"What's so funny, Pergirl?" Mitsuo had to ask. She had a habit of laughing at him constantly whenever he was out to make a fool of himself. Since they were just flying, he was completely confused.

"It's nothing..." she said, "It's just that it's been _such_ a long time since we had a mission. Especially after that last one with, you know what happened."

"What are you talking about? It's only been a day," Mitsuo said.

"Oh my gosh, really? It felt like forever!" she overstated. "Right, Booby?"

The chimp simply made noises but the kids could tell that he was answering her. As always, it was up to nobody how they understood him.

"And don't worry guys. I'm fine, really. But I would've been done for if it weren't for Birdman."

"Speaking of which, could you tell us about that? How did he save you?"

Booby was also eager to find out.

"Well, that's gonna be hard to answer," even with that, Mitsuo still attempted to recall those past events. "What I only know is that he took me to a cabin somewhere. Then he told me to go home as soon as my clothes have dried... But before that, my badge broke when I crashed to the mountains. Then I was out cold."

"Really? That means you didn't see him coming to you and flying off to the, er, cabin, is it?"

"_If you're planning to ask that question, make sure it's the right person._"

"?!"

They all wondered where the voice came from. However, they all knew who it was. They saw him appear, seemingly out of the blue, riding on his flying saucer.

"Birdman!" they called. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an important mission that I must do back in my planet and I just happen to see you flying your way," he answered. "Also, there is a lot you don't know what occurred after that dangerous mission in the mountains; both No. 1 and you two," he said.

The words made all their curiosity more piqued.

"Ooh! Does that mean you're gonna tell us?"

"Uh-huh!" Mitsuo joined. "I wanna know what happened, too!"

Booby nodded, who was in the same page.

"Precisely...! But not today," he said, disappointing them somewhat. "I have to hurry now. Sorry."

"Oh, okay..." Mitsuo said. "But promise me that you'll tell us, right?"

"Perman's honor," he said, raising one hand respectably. "Haha! I always wanted to say that!"

The other's reactions were... ambivalent, to say the least.

"Well anyway, take care, everyone!"

"Yes, sir!"

They all waved farewell as they watch him fly up and away out of the Earth's atmosphere and into the heavens. Soon after, they said their goodbyes to each other and went back to their respective homes.

"See you later, guys!" Mitsuo said.

He landed to the window and entered his room. Lucky for him, his copy robot was still on his desk, doing homework. Apparently, he hadn't finished it yet.

"Mitsuo, you're back. What took you so— wait, you're wearing your Perman costume...? So that's it! What happened?"

"You know. Just some people stealing stuff again in the city!" he informed him casually. "I was gonna go home earlier but that was when my badge rang."

He took off his costume. Storing his cape inside his helmet which he then "folded(?)" to a little piece of cloth, he dropped himself onto the bed, sighing.

"Um, did something happen? Let me guess; Michiko wasn't there after all, huh?"

"No, but...hey, yeah! She never came by at all!" Mitsuo said, realizing the lie just now. "And it's not that at all...

"Pergirl suddenly asked me about that day when I got trapped in the mountains... then Birdman came along and we tried to ask him how he found me."

"Did he say anything?"

"He has duties on his planet, so, no. But he said he'll tell."

"I don't see why you look so sad now, I mean—"

"_Mitsuo!_" said their mother's voice from downstairs. "Come down, it's time for dinner!"

"Yes, Mama!" they both said. When they both noticed this, they proceeded to push each other out to race towards the kitchen. Another battle ensued.

* * *

><p>Another morning, another school day.<p>

Though he was still feeling lazy, he woke up that morning and made his way downstairs, yawning along the way. In the kitchen, he waited quietly for his breakfast.

A few minutes pass, his little sister, Ganko, arrives at the kitchen. Though not as quietly for a shocking discovery she had seen.

"Waahh?!" Her scream shocked both her mother and her still tired big brother. "M-Mama!" she stammered. "Mitsuo's... _early!_"

"What?" At the time, she had yet to turn to the table and set their breakfast down. So when she finally set her sights on it, she was a bit startled. She didn't even see or hear him come down.

All Mitsuo could do was look, with a hint of confusion.

"Mitsuo..." the mother began to speak. "You don't usually get up this early!"

"I had a good sleep..." was all he could explain, "...I guess."

"Maybe it was because you stayed in your room all day and did your homework, right?" she guessed. "I checked on you yesterday and I saw you haven't left your desk at all.

"You must've been so tired that night after finishing it all that you actually slept!" She was unable to hide how proud she was of him. "Good for you, Mitsuo!" She then gave him a smile.

Mitsuo was a little weirded out by his mother's embellished gushing but at the same time, he was flattered by the smile. Was it really that important to her?

"Because of that, I'm going to fix you a special breakfast!"

"_What?_" Ganko suddenly whined. "Mama, I always wake up earlier than him! What about _me_?"

"Don't worry, Ganko. You're both getting special breakfasts so nobody feels left out," she said, reassuring her young daughter.

Even with that though, Ganko remained rather cranky on the way to school.

"Your pancakes were bigger than mine...!" she stewed.

"Seriously, Ganko? That's what you're upset about?" he said. Secretly, he was enjoying her being annoyed by him for once. "You better not be like that once you get to school," he told her.

"Hmph!"

Later on, Mitsuo made his way to the classroom, but this time, without the need to run. But he bumped into a very familiar face even though they just met.

The man with a broom on his hand which he used to sweep the floor saw him and gave a small wave with a smile on his face.

Though he was a little far, his wide mouth was very seen from the distance and he could tell its expression.

Mitsuo waved back. Willing to risk the sudden chiming of the school bell, he approached the janitor first.

"Good morning, Mitsuo!" he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Ja— I mean, Hatori...!"

Hatori let out a hearty chuckle. "That's right. Aren't you a bit earlier than usual?"

"That's what Mama said too... in a different way, but it's the same," he thought out loud and at the same time, saying it to him, "I know."

"I see... If that's the case, then I don't wanna ruin your chances of getting to your class just as early if not on time," he said. "Run along now, Mitsuo."

"Okay, Hatori." Mitsuo began walking towards his class. "See you later!"

"Will do!"

And Mitsuo was in class. All he had to do now was take his seat and wait for the bell to ring.

However, he was not noticing the stares that were given to him by some of his classmates. Even his friends caught themselves staring at him. Kabao, Sabu, Haruzo, and even Michiko looked on with wonder.

Only when Mitsuo sat was when he caught the lot of them who had their eyes on him. He wondered if there was something on his face or on his clothes.

"Um... I-is there something wrong?"

Just then, the bell rang and came in the teacher. Everybody gave their full attention to the front of the class.

"Good morning, class."

All stood. "Good morning, teacher!" And all greeted.

"You may sit." When they all did, he got a good look at the whole classroom and noticed something...different. "Wait a minute. Are you all here?"

If he could if not for it being impolite, Mitsuo would've brought a palm to his face. Not the teacher, too, he thought.

"Suwa...! How long have you been here?" he said, sounding obviously surprised.

The whole class laughed. He sunk in his seat, feeling embarrassed.

"I say this is, um— No matter!" he cleared his throat, quickly dropping his shock. "Alright, class! I want you all to pass your assignments to the front."

So they did which was, for Mitsuo, a refreshing change from everyone's giggling.

Mitsuo watched the teacher pick up, open, close, and put aside each notebook on the table. It didn't take long for him to see his own notebook being checked. He'd done his homework that night. But he wasn't sure if it was done right. He had no time to check his copy robot's work in the other parts of the assignment.

The teacher did the same procedure in checking his work. There, it started.

"You even did your homework right, and on time!" The teacher could feel himself well-up. "I-I've never felt this proud of a student before...!" Before finally, he bawled uncontrollably.

"Teacher, please..." Mitsuo hid himself from everyone as the laughing took over the entire classroom once more, not really mattering whether it was from the teacher's overreaction or his dilemma.

Regardless, class went by with nary a trouble and the lessons during that time were given.

Lunch came by later and then everybody rushed out of the room for recess.

Mitsuo, to his delight, ended up talking to Michiko during that period. She went on with how amazed she was with his timeliness. Just like everyone else, he thought. His mother, the teacher; he never knew that for every move he did without any form of screwing it up, it would instantly mean to the world.

"It's so funny when teacher cried though," she said, laughing a little. "Then again, it's been awhile since you came on time."

"I guess so. But I don't see why it's something to cry about," he said. "Mama even made me special breakfast for getting up early!"

"Maybe they're just proud of you. I know I am."

"R-really, Michiko...?" The compliment made Mitsuo blush.

"Yeah, Mitsuo!" Kabao stepped in. "I'd go to school earlier everyday just to see teacher cry again!"

"Haha!" Of course, Sabu followed suit. "That means you have to go to school on time from now on, Mitsuo."

"You guys!" he protested, though his friends just laughed at him some more.

Mitsuo really didn't want to start an argument with them. Which was why once he saw Hatori cleaning the windows outside, he sprinted to him as soon as possible.

"I'll catch you guys later!"

They saw him run towards the janitor and weren't entirely sure what made him do so. And why, of all people, him.

"Mitsuo?" Michiko said.

"Why is he talking to that janitor guy?" Sabu asked, curiously.

**-To be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 5**

Later that same day, it was time for class again. The last one for today and the teacher continually lectured from his book. Usually the perfect time to start a conversation while he's not looking, as most children know.

"Psst! Mitsuo," Kabao called, as softly as he could. "Why did you run off like that just to talk to the janitor?"

"Can it wait, Kabao? Teacher is talking!"

"But _we_ were talking back there when you suddenly left us. Did you tell him something or what?"

"Yes, but I'm actually gonna-"

"_Suwa!_"

"Yes, teacher!" Mitsuo jumped from his seat and stood up.

"Your _answer_, Mr. Suwa?" the teacher asked.

He will be yelled at again for not paying attention. He was so nervous, he was beginning to sweat.

"_The teacher asked—_ right there, Michiko gave him the question in the quietest murmur but she made sure it was clear enough for him to understand.

Thus, providing Mitsuo with an answer which he used to respond to the teacher's question which he apparently hadn't heard.

"That's correct. You may sit," the teacher said.

Mitsuo sat down, wiping his forehead with a breath of relief. "Thanks, Michiko."

"No problem," she replied and then turning to another, "Kabao, don't distract him! We're still in class."

"Ugh, but he's been acting weird since this morning!" He then began to enumerate the reasons. "First, he's early, then you actually talked to him after lunch, now he's not getting in trouble for not paying attention in class!"

"Guys, guys! Calm do—" Mitsuo had to lower his voice, first. "_Calm down,_" he finally said, whispering. "Just wait and see after class, when we're all outside the school. You'll find out, I promise."

At that moment, they settled to listen to the teacher again. It wouldn't be long now anyway. Though Kabao was not at all satisfied having to wait.

Class ended. Everybody rushed out of the room, and Mitsuo along with his friends were ready to get out of the door.

"Suwa!" the teacher suddenly called, stopping Mitsuo. "I want to have a few words with you. Don't worry, it won't be long."

He went ahead to the teacher, leaving his friends to wait again with one of them already feeling more impatient.

"What is it, teacher?" he asked.

"I just want to say..." he first cleared his throat, "...that you did very well today!" he said, with much respect, "I hope you keep it up because like I said earlier that morning, I've never been so proud before! Okay, that's all."

"...Thank you, teacher," he said.

Eventually, Mitsuo and his friends, Kabao, Sabu, and Michiko were all waiting outside the school. It had been minutes since they stood there.

"What are we even waiting for?" Sabu asked.

"Don't you remember? Mitsuo suddenly ran off to talk to the janitor," Kabao reminded.

"I don't get it," Michiko began. "If he just talked to him, why are we here waiting for something? Mitsuo, can't you just tell—"

"There he is!" he suddenly cried. "Over here!" he cried once more, now waving to someone.

Hearing him shout, they turned to the same direction where he was looking at. They were surprised when they saw the janitor—whose name they have yet to know—walking towards them and waving back. He stopped once he finally made it to them. They then both exchanged greetings.

"Hey, Mitsuo."

"Hi, Hatori," he said. "Glad you can join us!"

Somehow, his friends all found themselves sporting the same jaw-dropped reactions. That's where he was leading them up to, they thought.

"Ah, it's you two!" he said, recognizing the two boys. "And this cute young lady here. I've seen you before but I don't know your name. Mind telling me what it is?"

Still a little dazed, she took her time to breathe before talking. "I-it's Michiko, sir," she spoke. "Michiko Sawada... Wow, you're bigger up close."

"That I am! Nice to meet you, Michiko," he gave her a respectful nod. "I'm Hatori! Which you must've known by now since Mitsuo just said it out loud." He heard Mitsuo giggle a bit at the mere mention.

"'Hattori'?" Sabu repeated. "Like the Ninja?"

"Er, no. Like 'feather' and 'bird'," he explained.

"Wait, he's walking with us?" Kabao asked Mitsuo.

"Yes," he replied. "That is, if you don't mind. But if you guys wanna leave, it's okay."

"Well, we didn't say that," Sabu said. "But it's a first for walking home with a grownup or somebody who works in school!"

In which the kids eventually carried on to do. The walk would've been quiet but there were still some questions they had in mind. They talked as they went along the way.

"Why did you ask him to walk with us?" Michiko asked.

"To tell you the truth, I thought none of you guys are gonna walk home with me today. It was supposed to be just us," he said. "But this is better!"

"Okay, but why did you ask him to walk home with you then?" Kabao asked some more. The boy sure talks a lot...

"We've been talking every time we run into each other. It's not very long which was why I did this..." he looked up at Hatori who was walking next to him. "It's been nice, really."

Hatori looked back. Mitsuo admitting to his friends about his like of him made him smile. Mentioning all of it without a hint of shame, even for a boy of his age and already having such feelings.

But his friends remained vague. They haven't said anything further since asking him a few questions. Only when it was time for each of them to split to go to their homes were they heard again, saying their byes in every turn till Mitsuo was left all by himself with Hatori.

That's the way he liked it.

The subject of their talk was nothing short of idle.

"...I'm usually _very _busy. So you were quite lucky asking me today!"

Mitsuo and Hatori, just the two of them. Not long ago, they started to really talk. They purposely took their steps as slowly as possible in order to keep their chat for a little longer.

"I'm glad!" Mitsuo smiled. "I get really busy too, myself. I mean, besides homework, other things come up in times I wish I could just be alone."

"Oh? What kind of things?"

"Erm..." though their talk was going well so far, it was not worth risking his secret guise, for doing so was punishable, " I-I can't really, um, specify. They're always the same thing. Sometimes, they're really difficult and it takes a lot of time. But I still do them because they're urgent and um..."

That's when Mitsuo's thought for an answer became more complicated. Especially as he didn't want to lie and he tried his best to get his point across in the most implicit way. And without giving away too much information.

"Don't worry about it, Mitsuo," Hatori said. "If it's a secret, I don't really need to find out."

"Oh! O-okay... Thank you!" he said, sincerely relieved.

"But I get what you mean," Hatori continued. "For me, things always come up when I least expect it. They're just like how you described it, except sometimes in my case, I have to go to some place really far just so I could be done with it. What they are, well, that's a secret I have to keep for myself too. Okay?" He then gave him a wink.

Mitsuo rolled his eyes, but affably as he just laughed at the remark.

Then, they stopped.

"We're here..." Mitsuo said. He glanced at the house where he would be ready to leave his friend for today. But of course not right away. "...Hatori?" he called, getting the man's attention.

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?" Mitsuo asked.

"...Far from here," he answered after a beat. "_Very_ far."

"Where? Like in the city? Do you have to take a train?"

"It's also a secret..." he answered, letting out a nervous giggle. Inside however, he felt plain... really awkward. "Sorry, Mitsuo!" But he kept his upbeat facade all through, even shrugging with a smile on his face.

"Really? Why?" Mitsuo asked. "Don't tell me you're homeless."

"No, not at all! I-it's a secret because..." Now it was him who found himself in a bind thinking of an answer. It was more pitiful for him as he's already run out of things to say. And it was only the second question. Lying would make it worse. "Because, um..."

As of now, they were in an ambiguous situation. Hatori, at least, as Mitsuo could see. Then again, when thinking about how he, himself, stumbled in finishing his own answer where Hatori simply let him be, he thought that he return the favor.

"Don't worry about it, Hatori. If it's a secret, I don't really need to find out," Mitsuo said.

Hatori found the meaningful echo to be a touching gesture. And just as well, too, for reasons only he could say on his own.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He said after a wave goodbye, entering his home after he saw Hatori wave back.

Hatori now alone, went on his way.

"I'm home!" Mitsuo said, taking off his shoes.

"Mitsuo, where have you been?" His mother asked, concerned. "You don't usually come home this late."

"I was just with my friends, Mama," he answered. "Okay, I have to go do my homework now!"Then he ran up stairs, to his room, leaving his mother speechless.

What just happened, she thought. Trying her best to read into what's recently got into her son that had him act unlike the kid he was before that endlessly played outside or lazed about inside just made her scratch her head. Then again, she wasn't ever planning turning him back to the latter. And besides, he was changing for the better though she doesn't know what—or who—caused it.

Then presumably from the living room, Ganko came and approached her mother.

"Mama," she began, "I have something to tell you about Mitsuo..."

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom...

"I have to do your homework _now_?!" the copy robot asked.

"Yes," Mitsuo answered. Putting on his helmet, attaching the cape upon his shoulders and placing the badge on his chest, he was ready to once again soar into the skies as Perman. "It's time for my patrol and Booby and I have to meet in a few minutes."

"Can't I at least watch TV first?" the copy moaned.

"No! I told Mama I was gonna do my homework when I got home. So you have to do it now in case Mama comes in to check on you." He opened the wind where the curtains swayed significantly. It would make his take off a lot easier. "I'll try to go back as soon as I can. I'm sorry!"

Walking out the window and the wind on his face, he flew away into the horizon. "I'm just doing my job, copy robot, so do _yours_!" Perman said as he flew farther and farther away.

The copy robot huffed as he watched Perman leave him to do all of his work once again. And he thought he had really changed, since his recounting of his mother's surprise in seeing him up so early and his teacher's joy knowing he was on time and had his homework done, even complimenting him before going out of the class, would've been anything to go by... Guess not.

"Hmph! I'll show _him_ doing my job..." He lifted the bag past his head, ready to slam it to the floor, with the contents of it spilling as well. Which he would've actually done so if it weren't for the door suddenly opening with a creak.

"Mitsuo?" the mother called from the doorway. "Sorry to disturb you from doing your schoolwork but do you think we could have a little talk?"

Copy robot—who now has to take the role of Mitsuo, as usual—scratched his head. "Huh? About what, Mama?"

Tapping her chin, she thought about the words before finally saying, "Hmm, let's see... How about that janitor friend you made at school?"

Mitsuo jolted a bit, a wide look on his eyes. Then he saw little Ganko standing behind his mother, with a sly smile on her face.

_Uh-oh_...

**-To be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 6**

Over the houses and eventually the buildings, Perman flew to a spot where he and the chimpanzee were to meet. He saw Booby flying not far from where he was. The two would've crashed into each other in midair were it not for both of them stopping soon enough.

Booby began to speak, in a tone as far as one could tell, he was happy to see him and surprised at the same time.

"Why yes, Booby! I _am_ on time!" Perman confirmed. "I just wish everybody would stop reminding me."

He could see that Perman was somewhat annoyed, making it all the more funny. He couldn't help but laugh.

While he couldn't help but glare. So that's how it's going to be... "You know what?" Perman began, "I think I'm gonna try and be late all the time, again. Things are starting to get weird since I started doing things right..." he said.

Booby panicked, shaking his head and waving his hands, not at all liking what he was hearing.

"Calm down, Booby! It was just a joke!" he said, laughing. "I just think it's silly that people find it so surprising. Anyway, let's go!"

So they flew off side by side, patrolling the city for any sort of disaster or crime going on. It may only be a matter of time before they see something that required their intervention.

Back in the Suwa residence...

"That's it, Mama," Mitsuo answered to a question that was asked of him, "I just run into him and we talk a little. And just now, he walked with me until I got home just like Ganko told you."

"Mitsuo, just because you know his name, that doesn't make him any less of a stranger," his mother cautioned. "And you know what people say about strangers. You can't go around trusting people just like that. I mean, if it were someone your age, it'd be more okay, but this is a _man_ we're talking about."

The copy robot wasn't really comprehending her all getting up about her son's friendship to a janitor/construction worker (at least, after school). Granted, he—as a robot, which the mother was purposely kept in the dark about—hasn't had the chance to meet him himself. Though the friendship could be considered odd simply because Mitsuo was a kid and he was a grownup. And the most that they did was what he practically told his mother.

"What do you want me to do then, Mama?" Mitsuo asked. "He's still my friend and I can't just stop talking to him."

"I know Mitsuo. Just..." the mother closed her eyes shut, thinking about it. "...Be careful. But if he asks you to go with him to someplace, don't say 'yes' right away," she said. "I have yet to meet this man. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama," Mitsuo responded with a small nod. "When do you want to meet him, though?"

"Perhaps, the next time you ask him to walk home with you again. When he's not busy, like you said," she said. "Remember, I'm happy that you made a new friend, but I'm just looking out for you. Don't take this the wrong way..."

"Don't worry, Mama, I understand," Mitsuo reassured.

"Good!" she said. She stood up, ready to leave his room. "You can go do your homework, now. And when you're done you can do whatever you want." She then shut the door but not without giving him a smile first. It went better than she thought and she was thankful for it.

The mother having left, he exhaled. It was a miracle he didn't have to face her in her usual scolding tone. The topic of Mitsuo's friendship to the janitor, which he had recalled, was named "Hatori", had caught the family's interest; his mother and little sister, so far. And now, it caught his, too. He would seriously have a talk with him once Perman returns.

But for now, he has homework to do.

Far from the vicinity of where his home stood, Perman and Booby remained flying through the air, their eyes peeled for any emergency that might occur down below. At first, the scenery below was mostly uneventful but as they get closer to a busier part of the town, where they see a crowd had gathered and a team of people working to, from what they could see, pulling a few victims out of the wreckage.

A building had just collapsed!

"Oh, no! Look, Booby!" He pointed to a wreckage of concrete and steel, the rescue team still trying to save anybody trapped. But it was painstakingly slow and could only pull one each. And none of them were able to get to those who were stuck deeper within the rubble.

"This is a job for us!" Perman said, to which Booby agreed to.

They flew to the mess with great speed, offering their hand to the hardworking people below right away. But before they could, Perman first had to ask how bad the situation was.

"Tell me. Were there a lot of people when the building came down?" he asked a man who was helping a woman out of the rubble.

"Not exactly," he answered. "These people, like this lady right here, were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was part of a group that was exploring the old abandoned building. When we're about to demolish it, we found out too late that they were still in there."

"If that's the case, how many were they?" Perman asked.

"There were five of them. We've only managed to find two because it was hard to get to the others with so much around us."

In fact, when Perman took the time to observe the disaster all over, he could see why that was so. No regular rescue team would be able to get through all that. And there was still an overwhelming amount of dust everywhere in which the poor woman excavated out of the ruins was covered in.

"This is much worse than I thought!" he said. Perman turned to Booby and told him urgently, "I'm gonna try to contact Pergirl while you try to contact Perboy, alright?"

Without delay, they looked to their badges to send out the signal.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, guarding the cosmos was Birdman. There was nothing to keep him company but the little television-like device that was a part of his rather tiny spacecraft. Of course, only if it was turned on which was what he's about to do.<p>

"I better go see if something's up..."

From there, he monitored the efforts of the four heroes who were out to rescue the remaining victims trapped in the destroyed structure.

And the scenes that followed.

"_Guys, I found another one!"_ someone cried.

It was Perman No. 5 or simply "Perboy", ironically enough since he was the oldest of the Perman. "He'll be fine. A little bruised and cut up from the falling rubble but he'll be okay."

"Good job, Perboy!" Perman said, still attempting to clear up any possible space a person might be buried. "That means we only have one to go!"

The recent progress in mind, each of the superheroes worked on to clear up the mess at a faster pace, racing to get to the last remaining person as soon as possible. With ease, they carried on lifting up the largest pile of what remained of the old building.

Time was ticking fast and if they weren't still able to find him by then even with all the digging they've been doing lately... how deep down was he?

For Perman, the fact that the situation was starting to look and feel familiar wasn't helping. It might've even hit him too close to home. However, it wasn't that noticeable, still determined to get through the mission successfully. Digging and digging...

Then all of a sudden, he heard Booby calling out. Shouting and pointing to something he had found.

"Come here!" Pergirl said, waving to Perman. "Booby wants to show us something!"

He dashed his way to Booby where the others were also looking at what Booby had found. It was just a hole had made from the rubble. They were confused but at the same time, impatient.

"We don't see anything!" Perman said.

Booby cupped his ear with a hand, obviously signaling what they're supposed to do.

"You want us to listen to something?" he asked. "Oh, I see! Alright, Booby."

"What is it, Perman?" Pergirl asked when she saw him walk closer to the hole with a hand to his ear.

The inside was dark, so pitch black that there was hardly anything to see. But he was beginning to hear something. The more he inched towards it, the more he could make out the sound and he was out to share it with the rest of the group.

"Guys, you have to hear this!" he cried. "I think someone is _in_ there!"

They assumed the same hearing pose and listened to the tunnel-like opening. There it was; a slow and faint, knocking sound.

"We found him!" Perboy exclaimed. "That's the last one we have to rescue!"

"But judging from how soft we heard the knocking was even with these helmets, he's probably _way_ deep down there!" Pergirl said.

"Then we just have to keep lifting everything out of the way until we can see him," Perman said. "We can't keep him waiting!"

"But don't you think someone has to go down and check on him first?" Pergirl proposed.

"None of us can fit there. Not even Booby," he told her. "We just have to hurry while he's still calling for help!"

Having now found the certain spot, they began doing what they've been doing since the past hour.

And Birdman, still in a distance no normal human being could get to in minutes, was watching in anticipation.

"_But be careful guys,_" he heard Perman say from his screen. "_We might accidentally remove something that's holding up the hole he's in_."

How very sensible of No. 1, he thought. He was visibly pleased by it.

It was only several minutes more until they finally found the last one. They found him covered in dust from head to toe, holding a steel bar in his hand which he apparently had been using to send out his Morse code-like call for help.

"_We found him!_" Perman shouted, causing a wave of cheers from bystanders.

The more they observed him though, they saw that he was in terrible shape, his leg broken after clearing off most of the building's remains that buried the lower half of his body. What was important though was he had been found at last and all were alive and will be well.

It was a proud day for Birdman as he watched the kids humbly accept the people's thanks. Not even planning to stick around any longer to hear the applause of the crowd or to expect some kind of reward. They just flew away, saying goodbye to everyone.

It was another successful mission but at the end of the day, they still have a problem.

"Mama's not gonna like seeing me all dirty!" Perman said, looking at himself.

"I know how you feel, Perman," Pergirl approved, "I have to get home fast before my mother notices!"

"So I guess that means I'll see you all later, then?" Perboy asked.

"Okay, guys! I—"

They were all ready to split when suddenly—almost, too predictably—who else were to materialize right before their eyes?

"Ahah! There you all are!"

They all yelped from the uncalled for entrance.

"Birdman!" Mitsuo cried, still in shock from seeing the beak masked superman in the UFO. "W-we've been seeing you a lot, lately!"

"Yeah! What's with that?" Pergirl said, relating to his awareness.

And Booby as well, expressing as best as he could even when lacking the ability to speak to them.

"Hi, Birdman!" Perboy, meanwhile, has no idea what they're talking about.

"Exactly! It's not often we all get together like this! But that's not what I came here for..." He gazed at the curious faces around him, until finally speaking again. "No. 1!" He pointed towards him.

Surprised, his head turned back and forth a few times. "What? M-me...?" He asked, pointing to himself. Startled when he felt Birdman wrap his hand around his wrist.

"Yes! You're coming with me." Without an explanation, he began to summon his transportation powers that will take the two of them elsewhere. Then he turned to the others who simply looked on. "Oh, and excellent job back there all of you!"

Then they faded away in a flashing silhouette.

The remaining three stood, or rather, floated as they were still in midair, not feeling really sure what to feel at the moment.

"...I-it was nice to see you, too...?"

Perboy summed it up quite nicely, though.

**-To be continued-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 7**

Birdman, with Perman still in his hold, reappeared atop of one of the tallest buildings in the city. He let go of him, expecting him to land on the ground but ended up dropping him. He got out of his own vehicle, and helped him up his feet.

"That's quite a graceful landing there, eh, Perman?" Birdman teased.

"...What's going on?" Perman asked, trying to ignore the comment.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Umm... " Perman just stared at him, unable to follow what he was implying.

"For goodness sakes, No. 1! I thought looking for the last man trapped in that rubble would've reminded you of—"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, remembering what it was. "I can't believe I... I didn't think you're gonna tell it this soon."

"Neither did I," he chuckled, "I've seen how you did back there. That was probably one of the most serious missions all of you have ever faced. But your leadership helped your friends get through it and each of you lead them to safety. And for that, I think you deserved a reward in the form of an account that you might as well hear, now."

"Wow, thank you!" Perman beamed at him. "Wait... didn't you promise that you'll also tell Pergirl and Booby?"

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten and I plan to tell them when I feel like it. Now, I feel like I should tell you _first_, considering it was about your life at risk on that day.

"That is, if only you're ready," he said, the last sentence suddenly sounding a bit lower.

Perman wasn't deterred at all by it, it seemed. "I am," he answered boldly. "I wanna know what happened. I was unconscious, right?"

"Out cold, was more like it, but only because I couldn't help thinking how the term was so appropriate." Birdman really couldn't, even bursting out a small but loud 'haha' afterwards. But he was going to get serious now. "Alright, finally got that out of the way, let me just think for a second... You can sit down if you like."

Which Perman did, kneeling, folding his legs underneath his thighs and resting on his heels.

Birdman followed but reluctant to go along with his odd choice of sitting, seeing that the foundation underneath them would be the last place to do so. It was no wooden floor. So he just settled himself with his legs crossed. Perman won't mind, he thought. He just smiled at him, and sniggering awkwardly.

"It's okay. Just tell me now before it gets dark. I still have to see if my homework's done."

"Oh, that's right. Your copy robot's doing it, right? Well, okay…"

By the way of a story, he tried his best to recap everything he saw that day... Alone in his ship, out in the space, he remembered.

Then he spoke again once had finally got the image in his mind. "I was simply minding my own business when I suddenly thought of checking to see how the rescue has been going.

"...You weren't with them. Perman No. 2 and 3 were the only ones I saw when the family started thanking. I wondered where you were. Then she wondered where you were, saying you might still be in the snow. That was when I took action and look for you myself."

"I remember!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I really _was_ in the snow! The kid was still inside when the snow started falling all over her. I tossed her to Booby and then I told them to fly down from the mountain. And the snow fell down on me instead, so I got trapped. But—" Perman stopped when he saw Birdman looking at him intently. "I'm sorry. You're supposed to be the only one doing the talking..."

"No, no. Go ahead," Birdman said. "I think it's important to know first what you remembered the last time in the mountains since I also need to know how you got so lost."

"Oh! Okay then," Perman replied.

Through the best of his memory, he recalled the images of the harsh snow of wind and cold. To where it all began.

"_So I got trapped, like I said..._"

Perman emerged from the deep snow that piled up from the blizzard. He knew that once he did, his friends have had already lead the family to safety, so they were gone. He was left to find his way back down the mountain, alone. Had he paid more attention to the sight he'd seen as he emerged...

"_...I tried to fly away, I couldn't see anything from up there! Everything looked white and I couldn't tell where I was going._"

Blinded, he still flew but in one direction: downward. Even if he weren't able to land on the exact spot where the rescue was waiting, it would be close enough to land somewhere out of the snow and he'd meet up with them later, he thought. The plan was becoming more and more difficult to advance as the wind seemed to confuse him more.

"_But I flew as fast as I can._"

And the wind blew with him. The snow so strong, not even his helmet had shielded his own eyes from the flakes that attacked his face. Though there was no clear ground to land on, he had no choice and opted to land on a little brown spot; a rock that was somehow spared from all the snow.

He had no intention to stay any longer. But to his most unfortunate of stars, the very cape that he's used to travel all the way was blown off his shoulders. It was the worst possible thing to happen.

"_When that happened, I panicked. I looked all over for it but the wind wasn't stopping so I got more confused...!_" Perman paused, ready to recall a particularly difficult part of his story where he came into the despair event horizon. "_I couldn't find it anymore..._"

Perman was no match for the cruel nature of the cold mountain. The more he walked, exposed more than ever without his cape, the more his will to continue deteriorate as he fell to his knees. His vision had begun to flicker. He hadn't seen where it blew off to, making the situation all the more hopeless.

There was the badge, he suddenly thought.

"_I just remembered I had my badge! At first, I thought I would be doomed... and it turns out, I am!_"

Perman grabbed a spot on his shirt where his badge was supposed to be and felt nothing, much to his dread.

"_I stood up to try and see if it was somewhere out there... big mistake._"

He stood, took one step, and felt something crack... A mantra of no's echoed in his mind, only stopping when he discovered through digging from the thin pile of snow, he saw his badge, a huge crack on its surface. He pressed to see if it would still work but the light wasn't flashing and so was the beeping sound. Perman couldn't help it.

He cried.

"_That's when I prepared myself... I just lay there in the snow, saying how sorry I am. T-to my mama, my papa, my little sister, my friends... everyone I knew._" Currently, he tried to stay strong. When a tear duct made its way in the corner of his eye, he wiped it away with a swift finger. "_Then I closed my eyes, thinking I would never wake up_.

"_But I did, and saw that I was in bed, inside of a small cabin... and you at the door. That's it._"

They remained sitting, but Perman's position had changed from the first time, was in a typical seiza fashion, but was now hugging his knees close.

"It's your turn, Birdman!" he said, his eager tone striking Birdman as...too soon.

Did he even let himself sink in for a moment, he thought. Or he was simply not letting the depressing atmosphere linger. But in any case, he just nodded and said, "...Sure, Perman."

Back to the mountains they were.

"_Do you still remember where I left off?_"

"_You said that when you saw me that I wasn't with Pergirl and Booby, you decided to go and look for me yourself._"

"_Ah, yes! I'm glad you were listening. Okay, here it goes._

"_I took my ship and made my way to the mountain..._"

Birdman hoped that by some chance while he was in the air, he would bump into him. He sometimes looked down just in case Perman somehow chose to tread on the snowy ground. He repeated the action constantly and when he looked down again after several times of doing it, he saw a little red spot on a rockier spot of the mountain, visible even within all the snow.

"_I looked closer and I knew it was your cape._"

By then, he sought to help Perman who may be trapped in the snow. And with temperature such as now, Birdman knew that he had to get him out of there, quick. Landing and going on foot to see him, the situation as he saw much closer was more frightening than he could've known.

"_I was just...disappointed when that was all I found. You were nowhere to be seen._"

He only found the cloth.

On foot, he trudged on the snowy earth of the mountain, holding on tight to the cape. He prevented to think of the worst, as finding him in an irreversible state of frozen. Then Birdman saw a shade of blue in the snow which he recognized as the color of his helmet.

Yet after his recent encounter with the cape, he began having thoughts of possibly being disappointed again. Still, he quickly brushed all the snow off and saw the helmet... and furthermore, Perman himself.

"_It felt like such a long time, but I found you eventually. I saw your helmet in the snow and I hoped that that's not all I will find... You felt so cold._"

He checked to see if he was injured but he didn't find any wounds but he may be blue from the cold. It was not the time to make the checkups in such a place and his main concern now was getting him off to safety.

"_That's when I took you back to the ship and we flew off the mountain. As soon as we got to the cottage, I laid you down the bed._"

On the warmer air was when he felt how cold he actually felt. It was almost like ice. With the snow melting, his clothes were beginning to get soaked.

"_I had to take off all your clothes... I-I mean not all! I had to include your helmet. Of course you knew that. But there was something else I had to do, of course. You were still very cold... _"

"_What was it?_"

"_I had to do something to warm you up again..._"

That he did. Having no such past experiences with tending to anybody hurt—since the best he could do, as a superhero himself, was save them from danger—Birdman could only think of the most rational thing at a time like now.

Unorthodox as it seemed, he laid himself beside Mitsuo. A bit unsure at first though with one touch from his arm when he bumped onto his side was what reminded him why he needed to do it. And even if that meant Mitsuo having to wake up in his arms, then so be it.

He held him tight in a warm embrace, the intimation becoming more protective when he folded his legs up and pulled his entire body closer. The bed was without a blanket, so he used his own cape, tossing it to both of them for cover. They stayed that way for a while, until...

"_I only got up when I felt you move. I was relieved to see that you'll be alright._"

Quickly, he jumped out of the bed.

"_Then I went out to get you something warm to drink. I thought...tea._"

He exited the cottage to fetch him the said beverage, with the means to find such involved leaving the currently stirring Mitsuo for now. Though what he did in order to get what he needed—having to take the teapot and a cup from an unguarded picnic—would probably haunt him since "borrowing" was against his conduct, there simply was no time to waste and swept it off the blanket.

Back in the present meanwhile,

"Then when I came back, I found you awake. The rest you know_,_" Birdman said, having finished the story.

Perman got to think over a lot of things as he had listened. Of all the things Birdman had to do and did, he couldn't get over the one fact that—

"Y-you stole tea...?" Perman said.

"Agh! I _knew_ I should've left something out!" he said, bringing a palm to his head. "Never mind. I did what I had to do and if it weren't for that, you literally would've caught your death of cold."

"I know. I wasn't complaining but I suddenly remembered that when I drank that tea, I thought there was no way you could've made that yourself. I was right!"

"What are you saying...?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, I was really impressed!" Perman stared at him. "You were really that worried? You actually came all that way to find me and made sure I was okay?" he asked.

Birdman noticed the glint in his eyes and the wonder in his words when he asked him. "I suppose I did," he answered. "It's nothing, really, because—" Then out of nowhere, Perman wrapped his arms around him. The suddenness made him simply ask what he was doing.

"I'm returning the favor..." The wind grew strong and chilly above the building, so he tightened his hold around Birdman. "Thank you."

Birdman stood still for a moment with his arms raised, but eventually made its way to pat the kid in the back, returning the hug.

Perman was grateful. While still in the same position, he looked up at Birdman. He was met with the sight underneath his mask. The taller of the two failed to notice the undecided reaction he made, as if he had just discovered something.

The gust of the wind had become louder.

**-To be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 8**

Lately, Mitsuo's reputation has gone through a drastic change. Not only were his family had been aware of his more timely ways as his teacher had not been punishing him as often anymore and but his friends and classmates were still getting used to seeing him wait with them for the teacher to arrive.

As the days passed however, the thought was getting less and less surreal. Then Sunday came...

"Does it have to be on Sunday?" Mitsuo asked rhetorically to his copy robot, pacing the floors of his bedroom.

"Maybe so papa could meet him, too?" he guessed, "And besides, I thought you'd be excited since he's coming," the robot said.

"I _am_," he replied. "But they're really taking this seriously, for some reason. Especially after I found out that mama came to talk to you about him after I left you to do my homework which by the way, I'm glad you told her nothing that'll get her worried. So thanks for that."

"Not that I had anything else to say. I've never even met him."

From downstairs, they heard a buzz from the doorbell.

Mitsuo gasped, and looked out the window. "He's here already?! It's too early!" he cried. "Well, robot, I guess you can see him from here, which is close enough."

The copy robot ran to the window and looked outside to the entrance of their house. Right then, he saw him, waiting at their gate. "So _that's_ him," he said. "He looks exactly how you said he did Mitsuo."

"Now that you got to see him, it's time for you to go back in the cabinet. I have to get down there before—" Just as he was ready to push the robot's button, his badge suddenly rang. And a priceless look of disbelief taking over him.

"What the—?! Nooo!'

"_Mitsuo! What is going on there?_" his mother asked, having heard him.

"U-uh... nothing Mama! I just hit my toe but I'm okay! I'll be down there!" he fibbed.

"_Alright, but hurry!_"

Who could be calling him in such short notice, he thought. Mitsuo was so angry. And if he ever found out whom, he swore that he'd give them a little word or two.

"This is so annoying!" he cried. "Why _now_?!"

As the copy robot looked on, an idea was developing inside his thoughts. This was his chance. "Uh, Mitsuo..." he began. "You know I—"

"Wait!" he said, interrupting him. "Why don't _you_ be Perman for a day? Take over this mission for me just this once?" he begged.

"What?! That's no fair!" the robot whined. "What if it's a dangerous mission?"

"Come on! I thought you wanted to have my life."

"That's just cruel of you Mitsuo. You just want Hatori all to yourself! Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"It's not that! You'll probably mess up and say something wrong."

"I promise, Mitsuo, I'll be good! I've been finishing your homework and doing them right every time you go out on your patrols since last week. I've been changing just as much as you," he reminded. "Let me meet him, please? I won't say anything wrong, I won't tell them anything until you come back!"

That was true, Mitsuo thought. But today was very important to him. A very good friend of his was meeting his family and he can't afford having them embarrass him, especially Ganko, who because of her was the reason his Mama knew of him in the first place.

Now, he was being called on for a mission and as Perman, he has the responsibility. "Okay..." he relented.

Mitsuo, now as Perman, stood outside of the window. "I trust that you make sure everything goes smoothly. I'll try to get this mission over with now so I can come back as soon as possible," he said before flying off once again to another mission.

"_Mitsuo, are you coming down or what?_"

Excited, the copy robot Mitsuo rushed downstairs, after hearing his mother call out for him again. "I'm coming now, Mama!"

Later, after welcoming their guest, the family, including Hatori, settled in the living room where everybody sat down and talk, with Mitsuo sitting beside him.

"So you're the janitor my son has been seeing in school," the mother said, starting the conversation. "You sure are early. I haven't even prepared lunch yet."

"Before we ask how it usually goes between you two," the father began, "I want to ask first, why did you choose to be a janitor? A school janitor, for that matter. Rather odd for a young man like you."

"I'm not exactly a janitor. It's just my second job," he answered. "I'm actually a construction worker by the rest of the afternoon, working on the building just a few walks away from here."

"Interesting," the mother said. "You must be looking to earn some money since you're working two jobs."

The robot remembered Mitsuo telling him about such a thing when he once snuck out to play with his friends in the construction site. He doesn't know if Mitsuo had noticed it or was yet to say it to him, yet the minute he spoke, he thought his voice sounded really peculiar.

"Of course, many of us want to earn a lot this time around. I know one co-worker of mine that has _three_ jobs," the father said. "He had to be retired, the poor guy. Never slept a wink, always came to the office looking like—"

"So anyway," the mother said to Hatori, "What did Mitsuo talked to you about? He told me that you see each other during school breaks and that's what you often do."

"Well, I think that question would be better for your son to answer," he said, referring to Mitsuo who had been beside him, having not said a word. "After all, he was the one who talked to me."

What would he tell them? This was his very first encounter with him... of course, for obvious reasons, he couldn't say that. "No! I mean... it's okay, Hatori," he said nervously, though concealing it. "You can tell them what I said to you. Yeah... because... er, I trust you!" It came off a bit too scatterbrained, far from how he should've delivered it.

"Oh... okay. If you say so," Hatori said, simply leaving out how strange he acted. With his attention to Mitsuo's parents, he started to talk, answering the father's question. "See, Mr. and Mrs. Suwa, your son is very polite. He always greets me with a 'good morning', first of all..."

Meanwhile, Perman...

"_What? Pergirl, how could you?!_"

...was not in the best of moods to be disturbed. He had no shame of showing it.

"How could you call me all the way out here for something like this?!" he screamed at her.

"Don't yell at me, Perman!" she screamed back. "This is very important to me, too! If I told my friend that I lost her cat in the forest, she'll never speak to me again!"

Perman shook his head, simply upset at getting him involved with her problems. Then again, when he thought about it, there had been times when _he_ made her do such things in the past. Now he knew how she felt. "Okay, fine! I'll help you. But only because I thought of how much you helped me with my own problems...even though they were very stupid."

"Thanks... I think," she said.

Apparently, arguing with her any longer would only slow him down in getting back home soon. So he flew in to the forest where Pergirl had split from him to find the missing cat in the other path.

In the Suwa residence, the conversation seemed to be going well. Not much time had passed but it was clear that they were going somewhere. Despite that, the copy robot still refrained from giving out any specific information.

"Does big brother tell you any secrets, Mr. Hatori?" his little sister Ganko asked. "Does he make you keep them?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," he answered bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought I pretty much said everything when I was talking to your mama and papa."

So far, he heard nothing too special when Hatori had told his parents what the real Mitsuo and he talked about all the time. They were pretty much day to day updates of what went on with their lives when they're not around each other. And since Mitsuo has a habit of doing the same with him, he's not protested in anything he said so far.

"But I remember the time when I saw him at the construction site to— Oy!" He stopped mid-sentence when he felt somebody had just kicked him in the shin.

It was Mitsuo, who purposely did it to distract him. If his mother were to find out that he snuck out of the house that day when he was supposed to be in his bedroom finishing his homework, unexplainable problems will ensue.

Mitsuo mouthed 'no' when Hatori turned to him. He shook his head back and forth and repeatedly mouthed the same word.

"Mitsuo, let him finish," his mother scolded, who'd seen him acting frantic. "What's wrong with you?"

He tried to explain, but only stammered. The jig was up.

But suddenly, a loud thump came from the upstairs bedroom. It was loud enough that everybody looked to the direction of the upstairs.

That must be Perman, Mitsuo thought. What a relief.

"What the heck was that?" his father exclaimed.

"I'll go check it out!" Mitsuo quickly volunteered. "Be right back!"

When he arrived to his room, he was indeed correct; Perman stood on his feet with his hands on his waist.

"You should be more careful, Perman," Mitsuo said. "That was pretty loud and I think you shook the house a little."

"I know, I meant to do that!" he told him, "Alright, robot, time to get back..."

"Wait! Don't you wanna know what we were talking a—?"

"Goodbye!"

Without further delay, he pressed the copy's nose and reverted to its lifeless form. After putting away his Perman costume, he went downstairs before his family and their special guest started wondering.

"Sorry, everyone," Mitsuo said. "One of my, uh, drawers fell down so I had to put it back," he added, laughing it off.

"I...see," his mother concurred, a little suspicious but believed him regardless. "So anyway, Mr. Hatori, I remembered you were saying something about... seeing him in the construction site one day?"

"Oh that's right... Uh, let's see, he— oof!"

Mitsuo kicked him.

"Big brother, you did it again!" Ganko cried. "Why do you keep stopping him?"

"..."

Had he let his copy robot talk, he might've told him about their current position in the exchange and he would've come up with something earlier.

Luckily, Hatori was able to catch up with what Mitsuo's been trying to tell him all along. "Oh dear!" he exclaimed, making it as convincing as possible. "There was a rat on my leg and now it's running around!"

"!"

Everybody reacted right away. Ganko stood up in her seat, screaming while the parents looked all over the floor for the runaway rodent.

Hatori winked at Mitsuo.

Mitsuo smiled at him.

"Okay, so I'm gonna show him to my room first and wait for lunch, see you!" he said, sneaking out and grabbing Hatori by the arm.

When they reached his bedroom, he closed the door shut.

"Safe!" he said. "Hatori, I can't believe you were gonna tell them that!"

"I'm sorry," Hatori said. "You said you 'trust' me back there when I let you answer a question your mother asked to me. It was about what we usually talked about."

"I guess it's okay. You must've gotten carried away."

Hatori then took the time to look around his room. Compared to his stature, his room looked very much like what a little boy's room would. He was yet to question the unbelievable amount of amenities in them though. Mitsuo owned both a radio and a TV?

"So this is your room... It's pretty nice! I love the window… And you have your own TV."

"Thanks! As for the TV, I don't turn it on as much because Mama can hear it from down there," he said. "And Papa would tell me about how it's wasting electricity. Just thought I'd say."

Hatori nodded. At least he was able to know he's not as hedonistic as he feared he'd be. Then again, he has been going to school on time and doing his homework lately.

They both sat on Mitsuo's bed.

"Your family is really nice!" Hatori said, just to break the silence. "And your little sister is really adorable."

"Hehe, they are. But Ganko...well, she tries," he said. "Anyway, I'm glad you came, but did you have to be so early?"

"I'll be very busy later," he told him. "I might not have had time to talk to your family if I came at noon as planned, because I'd be off to work for the next hour. Why were you doing something when I came in?"

"No, no! I was there wasn't I?"

"Yes! Why remind me?"

"Er, nothing...?" Mitsuo said, grinning fretfully.

That was too close, he thought. If he were to imply the slightest with what he really does aside from homework and playing—

"But while we wait for lunchtime," luckily, for him, he was ready to change the subject, "let's go out the window and cool off. It's pretty windy, today."

"Sure! I could use some fresh air," Hatori said.

Certain to Mitsuo's words, it was a rather windy late morning with the curtains blowing the moment he slid open the glass panes. They leaned forward on the bars that made the little platform out the window more like a terrace.

"I wish I lived somewhere as peaceful as here."

Mitsuo had heard Hatori speak. "Really? Do you live in the city? I know how the air gets really dirty there because of the smoke and the people can get noisy..."

"Hmm... I guess you could say that."

"Does that mean maybe someday, I can visit _you_ this time?"

"A-actually, I—"

Their backs both turned, none of them were able to notice the three heads that popped in Mitsuo's open door. And the three looking at the still open window, hearing them at the same time... with the best they could.

"It's getting a bit difficult to listen to..." the father complained.

"But can you still hear them?" the mother asked.

"This is what they do all the time," Ganko said. "Really!"

**-To be continued-  
><strong>  
>Hey, sorry if I was a day late. I've been busy these past few days that it just slipped my mind. So anyway, the schedule persists. Tune in on Sunday.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 9**

Lunch was slightly uneventful with only the adults doing all the talking on the table. Mitsuo's parents had asked a lot of questions to Hatori. How they met and when, what he did prior to being a janitor... any question just to lessen their suspicion of him. Though the man proved to be polite, friendly, and possibly hardworking, the parents still thought of him as a stranger.

The kids simply ate their food as they talked and talked. Mitsuo watched his parents go all over his friend, neither annoyed nor disapproving. Though he seemed to be glaring at them, his look getting the attention of his little sister.

"What's wrong, Mitsuo?"

"Nothing, Ganko..." he answered, not taking his gaze away from the grownups in the least, "I'm fine."

Hatori, upon finishing his plate, looked at the clock and quickly excused himself. "Oh no, I have to go!"

"Are you sure you can go by just eating one plate for lunch?" the mother offered.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Suwa," he said, standing from the chair. "Thank you for the food! And it was nice to meet all of you."

"Goodbye, Hatori," the mother waved.

Hatori raced to the door and was ready to leave the house.

"Wait!" Mitsuo cried, running after. "See you later!"

After exchanging hugs—which the whole family witnessed from the table—he finally let Hatori take his leave.

Mitsuo went back to the table and carried on finishing everything on his plate.

Later that afternoon, Mitsuo went out to play with his friends (when in reality, it was time for another patrol and he had sent his copy robot to take his place), with Ganko going along with him as they went outside but would be on her way to a friend's house far from where her brother would be, thus, leaving the parents all alone in the house. There was something they need to discuss about.

"I knew they were close," the mother began, "but... what they did back there kind of makes me wonder."

"They just hugged, honey," the father informed, "Then again, I don't see too many boys like him do that to any of their friends."

"Or to _any_ adult they encounter," she added. "It's obvious that they have some sort of attachment. Mitsuo wouldn't hug anybody just like that. Even he doesn't hug _us_ when one of us goes out."

"I see what you mean. Then it got me to thinking if by any chance, it's because of this... Hatori person Mitsuo gets up early to go to school. But I don't see how his meeting him would prompt him to finish his homework right away."

"I hope not. What if one day, he quits his job as a janitor and Mitsuo will relapse to his old ways? I can't have our son be so dependent on someone he doesn't even know." She held on to her husband's arm and looked at him leniently. "Oh honey, I get so worried, what if he gets hurt?"

"By being with him?" he asked. "It's not like the man's a criminal. He seemed nice enough judging from how he answered our questions.

"And besides, it's actually good that Mitsuo is friends with someone... from another generation; a wiser companion. And he is lucky enough to even _have_ friends his own age, even putting up with their usual antics that some rowdier boys tend to do. Our son isn't one of them but we love him anyway. Just think of this, that Mitsuo finally made this one _nice_ friend that doesn't need to challenge him every time they meet."

The mother was silent at first, but inside, she was moved with what he said. "I guess I might've worried too much," she said. "Maybe that's true. It would be nice for Mitsuo to be friends with someone mature. And after seeing how early he came, I'm starting to see who's been giving him such an influence."

"It's okay to be worried. Who says I wasn't? I'm still curious about how they got so close when they've only met just last week."

"I can't get their hugging on the doorway out of my mind," she said, scratching her head.

"Honey, don't read on that too much," he advised her. "If you like, we'll keep our eyes on him. Not in the literal sense, but let's see how he does every day, without him knowing." The father looked away. "No kid likes being bugged, and you've seen how many times he ran out on us whenever we scold him."

He let out a sigh. "We don't want to drive him away, let him get too far..."

Somewhere...

"Despite having to stop those robbers along the way, we're already _very, very _far away from home, now!," Mitsuo said. "Let's take a break for a minute," he said to Booby which he agreed on.

Patrolling and getting tired as usual, they rested on top of a random building.

While Booby relaxed as intended with his body laid down, he noticed Perman looking from the edge, watching the town below. Curious, he walked up to him and placed himself in the same watching position with Perman but instead of looking below, he looked at him observing his expression.

It didn't take long for Perman to notice that Booby was close. "What?"

Booby just stared at him, wondering to himself if he was thinking of something.

As if he was able to read the chimp's mind, he answered "Don't worry about me, Booby. I'm just thinking about...stuff. I don't know if you'll understand."

Understand what? Even if he was an animal, he's able to know how sympathizing with a friend worked. What could be happening to Perman that had been making him so... contemplative lately.

"_I wonder if he lives anywhere here..._"

Booby heard Perman speak. He was talking about someone. Which 'he' was he referring to?

"Ever since me and Birdman talked about that mission in the mountains, and how I got lost and how he found me and all, I can't stop thinking about it. And that I found out that..." Hearing himself where his rambling was leading, he brought the train of words to a halt, and switched to a topic that was still relevant. "Hold on, did Birdman already tell you about it? He said he promised that he will."

Booby nodded an answer, yes.

"Cool! That means you _will_ understand!"

Booby smiled upon seeing Perman was going to be able to talk about it openly.

"First I always thought he was a pretty silly guy. Sometimes, even creepy. But I'm beginning to think about him differently. The first reason being the fact that he saved me, the other... I'm sure I shouldn't mention.

"I don't think he knows I know."

Huh...Maybe Perman was right all along, he thought. He went on and listened anyway, scratching his head all the while.

Though it didn't seem like it, hours have passed immensely. Perman and Booby's patrols went on until the night. From there, they were able to stop some criminals and save anybody that needed help. It was considered a normal occurrence, given their occupation.

"I wonder if my copy robot's gone home yet... I asked him to take my place in the baseball game earlier," he wondered flying back to his house, after having recently said goodbye to Booby. He arrived at the field where he and his friends would usually play the game. As expected, there was nobody there at all.

"Ah, I guess he went home already. Then again, it's almost dinner time... I hope he doesn't beat me to it, or I'll be hungry again!"

So he took off again.

He made it to the house. Landing on Mitsuo's terrace by the window, he was surprised to see from the small gap the closed curtains gave out, that the inside of the bedroom was dark. He hasn't come up yet to his bedroom, he wondered silently. If that wasn't uncertain enough, when he tried to slide open the windows, he found that it was locked.

"What the...? Robot?" he called out, peeking at the inside of the room. "A-are you there? _Robot?_"

It was strange. The lights on his room would usually be open by now. And it would be left that way even if the copy robot was down in the kitchen for dinner... which gave him an idea.

Hoping the family won't be too surprised to see Perman knocking on their front door, he flew down in front of the house. As he was about to knock on the door...

"Wait! I'm wearing my Perman costume and it automatically makes me super strong. I might break down the door or something."

Stopping himself, he tried once more, now with an attempt that was much more careful with his fist slowly gaining to touch the wooden flap. He had his one eye closed and he was beginning to sweat a little. And to think he had to go through all of this just to _knock on a door_.

"Here goes nothing..."

Just then, a bark from the next door neighbor's dog startled him, causing him to lose his focus, resulting in his hand going through the door.

"NO!" he let out. "I'm in trouble, now...!"

Forgetting about what form of scolding he'll receive once the family sees the damage, he decided to open the door from the inside, seeing as he won't be able to fix _that_ in time. They could've heard the crash from the dinner table.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but is Mitsuo..."

And another strange discovery, one after the other.

"...here?"

The house was empty and the lights turned off. And if he wasn't already worried before when he hadn't seen Mitsuo open his own lights on his bedroom, he's really concerned now. And maybe with a hint of curiosity, for where would they go at this time of night?

"W-where _is_ everybody?" he asked out loud. "Hello?" Perman called. "Hello?! Anybody here?"

"_Hey you!_"

Perman heard the voice from behind, and made his back turn. He saw a man standing by, looking angry. He stopped in his tracks.

"How dare you break into their house like this?!" he asked furiously.

Perman tried to explain but the infuriated neighbor was now starting to attack him. He missed, luckily enough when he jumped and let himself stay afloat. Then he flew out of the house and faced him outside, still in midair.

"Come back down here, you troublemaker!"

"It was an accident I swear! I usually stop by here to see my friend so I tried to knock on their door after I found out his window was—"

"Well you should've seen from the way you're flying that the family had gone out."

That information brought Perman to a standstill. "...G-gone out?"

"Their son hasn't come home yet, I overheard them talking. If he was the friend you're referring to, then you're out of luck. I haven't seen him either."

Perman paled, on the inside where he was completely panicking while he just froze up there, and was when he gracefully fell down to the ground. Standing up, he only had one thing on his mind: where was he?

He sprang into action and flew away, planning to find the family that had gone looking for him as the neighbor informed.

"H-hey, hey... _Hey!_" the man shouted. "What are you gonna do about that door?!"

Perman had almost forgotten... Thanks to his clumsiness, the family's home would be vulnerable due to the exposure for its lacking of a door. A scheming burglar could come up anytime.

"I-I can't fix that mister..." he said, shamefully.

"Are you serious? All that power, and you can't fix a door?!" the neighbor berated. "What kind of superhero _are_ you?!"

"Would you fix it, please?" Perman begged of the angry man. "I have to help them!" Then he flew away, "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you!" but not without apologizing for involving him into his mess, which the neighbor simply responded with an enraged groan, and disbelief.

To look for the Suwa family was important now. He began to think of the place where they would look for him in first. And if he were right, they're probably on their way to the field.

He arrived to the spot in great speed and much to his relief, he saw the whole family about to enter.

While the parents were on their way to the field, Ganko cried out, "Mama! Papa! Look, it's Perman!"

They turned around and saw Perman approaching them indeed. "What are you doing here?" the mother said.

"I heard Mitsuo hasn't come home yet."

"Oh please tell me, was he with you?" The mother held on to him, as she asked. "Do you know where he could be?"

"No, unfortunately. I went in here earlier and I didn't see him anywhere. I though he might've gone home already."

His parents were upset and Mitsuo's mother more so. Ganko was also worried about her big brother.

The mother thought he ran away, but the father pointed out he saw no reason for him to do such a thing in the first place, since he left the house to play outside not a hint of anger when he told them.

"Maybe he went to visit Mr. Hatori," Ganko suddenly suggested her guess.

"No way!" Perman said, refusing it. His family was curious why he was being so defensive. "I mean..."

"Perman, do you even know who she's talking about?" the father asked him.

"Er, yes! Mitsuo's told me all about him!" he answered.

"Gee, Mitsuo sure does love to talk about him except to us..." the mother remarked.

"He's told me, and I think there's no way he could be with him. He doesn't even know where he lives."

"Then where do you suggest he could be?" she asked.

Perman let his mind think. Mitsuo was supposed to be playing that time. If someone were to see him earlier, then it should be one of his friends.

"I think we should ask his friends. They're the ones who saw him last if he ever _did_ play with them earlier," he said. "I suggest we go to Kabao's. His house his not far from here."

Perman lead the family to wherever Kabao's home was, flying as usual. He promised that if he ever find the copy robot who decided to bring the entire family, and one very disturbed neighbor, into such a confusion, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Had he taken more time in looking around the field, he would've had noticed the deactivated copy robot wedged in a bush.

**-To be continued-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 10**

Kabao was minding his family's store when suddenly...

"Hey Kabao!"

Nearly stumbling over when he saw Perman suddenly land in front of him, he managed to hold up and respond properly. "P-Perman! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanna ask you something Kabao," he answered. "I heard Mitsuo was supposed to be with you guys just this afternoon? Where was he the last time you saw him, because he hasn't come home yet."

The kid didn't hesitate to answer the question. "Yeah, he was with us, playing baseball."

"And did you do something else, like went somewhere out of the field?"

"No. In fact, Mitsuo seemed to disappear from us in the middle of the game. It was really strange."

Kabao tried to recap the whole scenario to Perman and his family. He was the pitcher and Mitsuo was the batter. Already, he had one strike. He began to throw the ball towards, hoping that he'd miss it again until it was three strikes and he's out.

Yet much to his surprise, and might as well every kid who was watching, Mitsuo hit it this time. Not just that, he hit good and the baseball was shot far off the other side of the field.

Mitsuo was running towards the bases, while Sabu chased the ball while Kabao yelled to do what he was exactly trying to do.

Sabu reached the ball and threw as far as he could to the shortstop but only landed to where Mitsuo's foot would run into. Predictably, Mitsuo stepped on the ball, sidetracking him far into the field, flailing when he saw he was about to crash into a bush.

The kids all flinched when they heard the loud crack from its branches as they saw him disappear into it, assuming he must've hit the fence behind it really hard.

"Mitsuo!" Michiko cried, who was also watching the whole time.

Everybody ran to the bush to see if he was alright. They waited for him to get up from where he had just crashed into but they heard not even a rustle. Kabao went to see for himself if he was there at all.

"Mitsuo, are you... _What_?"

"What is it, Kabao?" Sabu asked.

"He's not here!"

"T-that's impossible! We all saw him go in that bush, right?"

The children agreed, mumbling to themselves how that he could just disappear without them seeing him crawl or run out of the shrubbery. It was very strange indeed.

And that was all Kabao had to tell him.

"We assumed he somehow ran away and went back home, even though we never saw him do it," he concluded. "I know Mitsuo is clumsy, and there was no way he could sneak off just like that."

Other than furrowing his eyebrows at the unnecessary side comment, Perman just scratched his neck, confused as ever. "So what you're saying he literally just disappeared?"

"More like 'poofed out' of the bushes," he said. "Without a trace! Just a lot of leaves that fell."

The information helped but it was of no use for the family. They couldn't imagine how one can simply vanish and have someone who witnessed it simply inform they had no idea how.

Nonetheless, Perman thanked him and he and the whole family decided to carry on searching, though they haven't a clue where they would go to next. They walked a few steps with their heads hung low.

"Where could my son, be?" the mother wondered.

"Don't worry, we're not stopping yet," the father said to her.

"I'm with papa!" Perman said. "No way we're going home, giving up. As long as you have me, we'll have a better chance finding where Mitsuo could be. He's probably walking around the city and with me being able to fly, I can see even from the highest— Whoa!"

Suddenly, Perman felt something pulling him back, which was taking him away from the family, to whom they assume that he was proving a point about how far he was able to see.

"Hey, wait Perman!" Ganko called. "We get it; you have a very super vision! But you have to find big brother while you're at it, alright?"

The pull was out of Perman's control. He was being dragged off in the air until he was dropped on the top of the nearest building. He could only guess what that means.

After landing hard with an 'oof', he turned around to see what he had been expecting.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Birdman was leaning on his UFO, being as casual as possible whenever he needed to see Perman again.

"Now I know you get into a lot of things, but now you involve your entire family?"

"I know. I sent my copy robot out to play and now I can't find him anywhere... And when I asked my friend about it, he just said he disappeared."

"Is that so? You think he could've somehow been deactivated when he crashed into that bush?"

At that moment, Perman came to a realization. "Of course! How did I miss that? He's probably still in the field!

"Hold on... how did you know that? Have you been listening to us this whole time?"

Birdman laughed and shook his head.

"Here." He threw the deactivated copy robot at Perman's feet. "Thought I'd give you a hand. I'm sure you can take it from here and explain how you found him." Birdman boarded his ship, preparing to fly off but not without saying one last thing. "Expect to see me again later, however." And with that, he was gone.

He looked on, wondering what he could be talking about. Since he now has the robot, he brought it to life again and quickly told Mitsuo what his unexpected disappearance have caused so far.

"You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do, robot," he warned.

Perman with Mitsuo on his back was flying all over to see if the family had gone on looking for Mitsuo elsewhere if not still waiting near Kabao's family's shop.

Lucky for him, they were only a few miles away from where they stood and he quickly landed in front of them, presenting their son.

"I found Mitsuo!"

The whole family heard and turned to see Perman carrying Mitsuo behind him. They were all relieved and happy to see him again, Mitsuo's mother being the first one to approach him and hug him. His father and sister followed.

"Where on earth have you been, Mitsuo?" she asked.

Yet again, it strikes. He's unable to think quickly enough of an answer with a valid explanation. He didn't let it show and simply looked at his mother.

"_He got lost, Mama!_"

The copy-robot Mitsuo heard Perman answer. He grimaced at how blatant his answer was, even his whole family thought so who simultaneously held curious expressions of a flat what.

"I mean, that's what he told me. And there's also how he got lost in the first place," Perman began, "Okay, let's see...

"After he fell on the bushes, he, uh, ran home to get himself cleaned when suddenly..." Perman paused for a bit thinking some more, making it up as he went. "...he accidentally stepped on this wild dog's tail and it chased him. Because of the ca— I mean, _dog_, he was trying to find a way to lose him." He giggled, scratching the back of his neck, "It worked too well because when I found him, I just saw him wandering around town!

"So I flew down, talked to him, told me everything that happened, took him to you guys and, well, here we are!" Perman finished. "I hope you understand."

A few seconds flew by before anyone said a thing.

"I see," the father said, taking it in, "My goodness, I thought you were kidnapped again. You had us worried sick!"

"Mitsuo, how could you manage to wind up getting lost in town? You must've run so fast to be able to get there so far," the mother assumed.

"He was in town, but he wasn't _that_ far." Perman tried to make the situation less implausible than it seemed. "Anyway, I think you guys should go home now and hope that there won't be too much trouble when you get home."

"We'll see about that," the mother stated, "We're going to have a talk, Mitsuo."

Later that night, Perman decided to split up from the family. He flew back to the Suwa's home and he saw that they made it there already. He couldn't help think about the time when he had accidentally damaged a part of their house, and he was greeted with something that had warmed his heart.

"He _did_ fix it...!"

He landed near his bedroom window and entered. The copy robot was already sitting on the bed with his head down. The talk might not have gone so well.

"So what happened, robot?" Perman asked, beginning to get out of his costume.

"You're grounded, Mitsuo," the copy robot answered. "Mama and Papa said they were so worried sick that something very bad happened to you. They said they had no choice but to keep you from playing with your friends for a while.

"I'm sorry..."

Then the time came for him to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep just yet but not because he was feeling a bit upset about his punishment his parents laid on to him. He just felt that there was something he needed to wait for. Specifically, someone.

The sound of his window being slid open at last was heard, but not the billowing of the curtains. It wasn't a breezy night tonight. Just as when he was about to approach him...

"What is it, Birdman?" Mitsuo asked, sitting up from his sheets.

"Ah, so you were expecting me! Very good, Perman," Birdman said. He stepped inside completely into the room. "I guess you still remembered what I said to you last."

"I did. What do you want?" Mitsuo, put his feet down on the floor, still sitting. "If you only came here to lecture me, I just wanna tell you, my parents already did that to me. Well actually, it's to my copy robot. But what difference does it make. I'm grounded for a week, okay."

"Consequences will be consequences. But unfortunately, that _is_ what I came here for. Your copy robot is your responsibility. Worse things could've happened to it if it were left in there any longer. And this wasn't the first time that you did such a thing, was it?"

Birdman continued talking but Mitsuo blocked out all of the words he was supposed to be hearing. He pouted in his bed with his arms crossed. Then he got to thinking, something he wanted to ask him. The past few days had had his family and some of his classmates and friends notice his 'unbecoming' behavior. It was his turn now to notice somebody else's and that somebody wasn't very far. Not to mention, he had a hand on how Mitsuo's habits have changed immensely.

"That is why I think from now on, I shall keep you under tight surveillance until I feel it's appropriate to continue your job properly," Birdman concluded from whatever he had said before.

"That's what I was thinking," Mitsuo said. "I feel like I'm being watched everyday. At school and especially while on patrol. I don't know, it just feels like I do and I think it has something to do with you."

"What are you talking about, Mitsuo?" Birdman asked.

"Birdman," Mitsuo started, "Why are you suddenly visiting me?"

"I don't understand," Birdman said, "Don't I do that anyway?"

"Not like back then like only when I'm in trouble. Right now, I've been seeing you a lot," he said. "And if it's still because of that accident back in the mountain, I think you should start getting over it. I'm being very careful now, you don't need to worry.

"But if it's not because of that, like, if there's another reason, I would like to know," Mitsuo said.

Birdman stopped and let the question sink in. It was making him uneasy because he didn't know what to say. "It's definitely not because of the first one," he simply answered.

"Then what is it?" Mitsuo asked more insistently. "I wanna hear it!"

"You are not advised to talk to me in such a way," Birdman said. "I've said everything I needed to, goodbye!"

"Hey wait a minute!"

Mitsuo grabbed on to his cape when Birdman had already flew out of the window. He dangled, holding on and screaming, afraid of letting go and falling.

"Mitsuo, no!" Birdman cried. "Stop it!"

"Not until I get an answer!" Mitsuo said. "I can't believe you'd ignore me like that."

"Mitsuo, I'm flying back to that window and you are going to bed," Birdman said, beginning to fly back to his room.

"No!" Mitsuo climbed up to Birdman's back and attempted to stop him with both of his hands now holding on to his shoulder, making them both struggle.

"Mitsuo, you're going to drop us both!"

"No fair, you're still ignoring my question!"

Birdman was falling and Mitsuo still fidgeted all over him, hitting him with his fists. He was lucky enough to be able to regain his flying and stopped himself from touching the ground. He tried to go for the window again but Mitsuo's tantrum got him sidetracked again and again.

"You are in very big trouble... for this! Mitsuo, I promise once I see you tomorrow while on patrol—"

"Hatori, just tell me the truth!"

When everything went silent, they froze in midair.

Mitsuo quickly realized what he just said and for it, he was hypnotized by Birdman to unconsciousness, and only once he regained it was he to know what will happen next.

**-To be continued-**

Two chapters to make up for forgetting to update last Sunday. Sorry about that. It's just that there have been other things in mind since then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 11**

Mitsuo, still in his pajamas, rubbed his eyes when he stirred. When his vision finally cleared, he only saw that he had been lying on the ground. The ground was unfamiliar. It made him feel uncanny and only more when he noticed how red the sky was and when he saw how deserted the land was. It was unlike anything from earth. He was nowhere near his home anymore, he realized.

He shot up and looked around. Mitsuo didn't see anybody until a figure appeared that had a ray gun pointed in front of him in which he stopped and just sat there petrified.

"B-Birdman...?"

His teeth grinded as he shakily aimed the weapon.

A sweat drop began to form on his temple when he saw the expression he bore. He saw the fury in his eyes too. It was not the look he ever wanted to see on him. If it wasn't intimidating enough for him, the voice he used to speak to him was ambiguous. At worst...

"Things are at risk, No.1" Birdman said. "We must take precautions even if it has to be this way..."

"Wh-What are you doing?" Mitsuo began to back away.

"Penalty for your actions," he answered. "Don't worry. Being turned into an animal isn't as painful as you think."

Those words triggered something in Mitsuo that told him to run away. He picked his feet up and sprinted. But a normal kid like him never had a chance.

Birdman swooped down on Mitsuo, tackling him onto the ground. Like a panicking animal, he thrashed about on the ground. "Let me go!" he screamed in a way where he was beginning to whimper. "Please, I'm sorry—"

The cold nozzle of the gun sent him into a scared stiff kind of alarm. He felt it on the back, just below his head. Tears on his eyes were forming.

"Let's just get this over with."

Finally, the tears fell. He succumbed once and for all, assuming a position with his knees rested on the ground, his head hung low and his hands grabbing the soil underneath. Mitsuo couldn't help but shiver and let a sob escape his lips.

Had he done something that he was completely aware of was wrong like if he had broken some sacred word or a very important rule, he would honorably accept the punishment. The current situation wasn't the one he wished to be in at all. It was unfair. He had no idea what was going on and was being given no choice but be forced to get down and wait.

He considered those to be the last thoughts he'd ever have as a human which was why he was completely taken aback when the weapon suddenly dropped to his side, then Birdman dropping to his knees as he wrapped his arms around him, his head close to his.

Then the most unexpected of all, a single tear that traveled down past his mask.

"Why do I have to feel this way...? Why...?"

He was still confused as ever. Was the question for him? It didn't sound like it because it was too contemplative, he thought.

"I won't be alone... Not any longer!"

His hold around him tightened and the sound of his voice went from a mumble to a growl. Mitsuo grabbed his arm that went on his stomach, and tried to pry it off of him. Birdman was quick to stop him and quickly, he covered his once free arms.

"What's going on?!" Mitsuo asked, scared and uncertain. "Birdman, you're crushing me!"

"Mitsuo..." Birdman began to speak directly at him, causing Mitsuo himself to stop from his squirming when he heard that his real name had just been used. "I have something to confess."

Mitsuo waited, a few seconds ticking by. He chose to be silent until Birdman spoke again, his tone changing sporadically. He sounded less threatening but his deep voice just gave that effect no matter what will.

"Whether you are Perman No. 1, or Mitsuo...I have always had my eyes on you," he said. "At times I feel alone, or when I know that I have to be far away from wherever you are.

"To me, you are special..." He raised a hand to rub the hair on Mitsuo's head. "Only you did that and you did not know it."

His feeling of being watched was much greater than he thought. It was beginning to become unsettling. However, when Mitsuo heard that in moments when he felt lonely he turned to him, he began to sympathize a little with him. It was hard to tell, as his expression was somewhere between shock and deep thought.

"I guess I lied when I told you that it's not about that time you got stuck in the mountains," he continued. "You could've died and ever since I got you out of there, a little bit of fear developed in me.

"What if I have lost you right there? I did not want to think of that happening ever again! I have forgotten you were still a kid with his whole life ahead. I blamed myself..."

Mitsuo began to elaborate, but his voice was still shaky. "I-If it makes you feel any better, I never blamed you... I only thought how grateful I was to be saved by you. B-because you really cared."

"I was really upset when I found out that you knew all along what I was doing," Birdman said, not fully ignoring Mitsuo, just decided to continue what he was saying. "I can't help but see that when I look at you..."

Birdman placed a hand on his cheek, causing Mitsuo to jump a bit from the contact.

"...What a nice looking boy you are. You understand?"

The comment made Mitsuo blush but not at all in the way he was flattered. Or was he but thinking about such was not the right time, especially not in this atmosphere.

Speechless, he only managed to utter, "Birdman..."

"Perman," he also uttered, reverting to calling him by his superhero name. With a hand still on his cheek, he slowly brought it close to his face as Birdman tilted his head.

Mitsuo was aware what he was trying to do. With Birdman's other arm out of the way, his own arm was free and with it, he successfully escaped his grasp and ran but not away. He stopped to look and continued to look at him, queerly.

Birdman stood up and stared as well, his face had gone red and flustered. He almost...

"Birdman," the shell shocked Mitsuo said, managing to speak. "D-Did you mean do that?" he asked.

Birdman gave no answer but a slow nod. It was a 'yes'.

Before he gave in to more thinking, his arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Hold on tight. We're going out of here," he said.

Like always, they disappeared in a silhouette of yellow. They were to materialize elsewhere.

* * *

><p>There were so many stars all over the place, Mitsuo thought as he looked around in their new location. Space was vast, cold, and silent. He could only imagine how lonely one can get by just staying here. If it weren't for the little screen on Birdman's ship that kept him company by watching him and the other heroes assigned, he might've lost his mind long ago.<p>

Birdman adjusted himself in the ship now that Mitsuo was with him. It was never meant for two.

For that, Mitsuo ended up being in the more discomfited position of the two due to Birdman having to take control of the ship. "What are we doing here?" he then asked while he dangled on to the rim of the saucer's hatch.

"I knew this wouldn't work," Birdman said, more to himself instead of answering Mitsuo's question. He reached for something underneath and threw brought it up for Mitsuo to get. "Change into this and we'll be on our way."

Mitsuo recognized immediately that those were his usual clothes and on top of them was his Perman costume rolled up into a small blue pill. "But how...? I-I'm falling over here!" he cried, still holding on with both of his grabbing hands.

"Alright, fine!" Birdman placed the clothes on the seat, hopped out of the ship and floated beside it. "Hurry up and change here," he said, offering him the spot.

Mitsuo climbed in and quickly shed his pajamas down to his underwear.

He had thought that Mitsuo would be somewhat reluctant at first or would've minded undressing in front of him as Birdman watched with wide eyes that can be seen under his mask. It surprised him to see him simply following a particular command.

Regardless, Mitsuo was dressed. He donned his Perman outfit afterwards, cape, helmet, and lastly his badge.

"Good. Now get behind the ship."

Again, he simply followed. Perman leaped out and Birdman got on board, starting the ship. Turning around, he said to him, "Try to keep up!" The ship was off and away, riding through space.

A dumbfounded Perman was nearly left behind and only a second later did he fly away as fast as he can to catch up the speeding ride. He found it to be pretty challenging.

"Hey, wait!" he cried, looking that the flying saucer was getting further. "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see," he said. "We're quite far from your home right now."

How far, Perman can never know having not gone out into space that much. While they soared, he saw nothing but stars and dark skies. There was nothing much to see until they passed through a familiar set of planets.

They were _that_ far, he raised silently.

One planet after the other, passing by them took longer than he thought. Despite being within their Solar System, Earth remained, well, to say 'many miles away' would be a severe understatement. Flying with nothing but the cape on his back was not the ideal preparation for enduring such a trip of large distance with.

"Birdman, where did you take me?" he asked, breathily. "How did we get that far? I'm so tired..."

"No more questions, Perman," he said, strictly. "We'll rest once we get back to your planet."

Eventually, Perman had slowed down so much that Birdman was not anymore in front of him after seeing him land somewhere on Earth. He remembered where but he hoped that he remembered well. A few minutes of pondering later, he flew down to where he thought he might be.

And in a forest where the autumn was in the air with no green leaf to be seen, he landed disturbing some birds after brushing by the trees' leaves. While breathing heavily, he looked around and no sooner, he saw Birdman leaning on a tree as Perman wondered if that pose was really necessary.

Birdman side glanced at the boy he heard running to him. "Hey! Took you long enough," he said with a smirk.

Perman was still too exhausted to answer. The best he could do was glare.

"Don't worry, this is our last stop for now," Birdman said, standing up straight. "But before we can really take a rest like I said..."

"Birdman, please," Perman begged for him, wearily. "I don't think I can—"

"Perman, let me finish," he said, taking off his cape. "Before we rest, I've planned something for the two of us."

"Birdman, why are you...?" he pointed to the red cloth he had removed from his shoulders.

"What I did to you back there... wasn't really nice of me at all, was it? For that, I thought a change of atmosphere from a barren wasteland to a lush forest would relax us after everything that happened."

Perman attempted to interject when a strap from Birdman's mask had just unfastened.

"I hope you can forget what I tried to do to you and some of the inappropriate words I said or might've said."

"Birdman, but—" His words halted once he saw him take off his mask and revealed the face that while he had known all along as they befriended during his days in school, still surprised him.

"Right now, just call me Hatori..."

And Hatori he would call him. He recognized those eyes, the mouthy smile, and dark slightly unruly hair. It was a sight to see them pop into view when he removed the mask.

"You can take yours off, too."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he did the same and shoving the rolled up items in his pocket.

"Now wait here while I change."

Running to the ship that he should be hidden in the trees, he undressed from his clothes, especially the tights covering his whole body. Like any curious child, he stared. A little bit more than he should but it counted. His body was as well-built as he imagined. Or what he mostly thought of because the tights accentuated his figure and... he has no idea why he was thinking about this.

He was caught when Hatori turned with their eyes meeting. At first he looked surprised, then he just smiled and winked at him. It was strange, he thought.

Hatori emerged from right back with a new set of clothes consisting of a blue jeans and a plain shirt which he layered with a long sleeved jacket. Before he knew it, he held out an open hand to him and said, "Let's go for a walk. Shall we?"

Before he could take his hand, he looked at him from head to toe and it felt so unusual, he looked and sounded so gentle. It didn't help that the sun amid the clouds was right behind him, shining on his back. There was warmth on that smile.

Not a word more, he took his hand which Hatori held tenderly, without the white gloves or the firm grip. An odd but safe feeling pulled him in that had conflicted with how he had just felt facing Hatori—then Birdman's wrath.

They walked away hand in hand and into the forest they went.

**-To be continued-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 12**

It played like a montage their uneventful treading in the forest. They were nearly completely silent but the few times something caught Mitsuo's interest and he would audibly point it out.

The forest was noisy with the birds singing, leaves rustling and he swore he saw a fox hiding itself on a pile of leaves. It gave him an idea.

The leaves fell so much he was able to make a pile by just gathering them from the ground. Hatori just watched him work on his own, the kid not really bothered that he wasn't helping him. Still, when he saw that Mitsuo was gathering the leaves below a tree ready to have all its leaves well...fall, he gave the tree one punch in the trunk and in an instant, the leaves rained down where Mitsuo was busy making the pile bigger.

He emerged from the fallen leaves and said after an awkward laugh, "Hehe... Thanks."

Hatori smiled at him and nodded. While he wasn't looking, Mitsuo grabbed his arm.

"Come on, join me!" he said, playfully, successfully brining down the man with him into the pile, sending the leaves upward from the impact.

He tried to bury him in the leaves while he was entirely facedown. It only served to conceal a sneak attack in which Hatori pulled him down by the legs, sending both under, squirming. They popped out of the pile, laughing and began throwing leaves at each other, playing like two kids for a while at the expense of their energy.

So when it was decided that it was time to rest, they chose to stay in the spot. Hatori was up in the now bare tree, cheering for Mitsuo who was still climbing up. "You're doing great, Mitsuo! Just a little more!"

"I'm so tired..." Mitsuo whined, while holding on with all of his four limbs on the trunk. "Can't you help me?"

"I can, but you're too far for me to reach," Hatori said. "Come on now, you can do it!"

Mitsuo struggled very much trying to climb up the tree, understandably so as he had not done it before if there were no planks nailed on to it that would act as the ladder. He had to climb up with all that he's got and Hatori's encouraging words.

It seemed to have helped. Mitsuo was close to the tree's branches, and the branch where Hatori waited. "I'm gonna make it—whoa!"

"Gotcha!"

That was close, they both thought. Quick reflexes had saved him from slipping off the tree by grabbing a hand.

Mitsuo was up with him at last, pulled up by the arm. He sat beside him, relieved that he made it, his heart beating from the near fall but was otherwise fine.

"You did great for someone who hasn't climbed up a tree yet," Hatori said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Well, it's because..." Mitsuo tried to look forward for a brief second but had ended up gazing at something in wonder. "...because..."

His attention was completely taken by the horizon he saw from their position. It just took his breath away.

"This is amazing..." he awed.

"Suddenly, all that slipping and almost falling off was all worth it, wasn't it?" Hatori joked but was sincere about the last part.

He got the joke and giggled. "Yeah... but hey, are you sure this branch will hold us both?" Mitsuo asked.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "It's a strong tree with strong branches. See?" He bounced up and down, to make his point.

Mitsuo felt the tremor. "Ah! Okay, I get it!" he said, hoping he'd stop that.

He went back to appreciating the view, Hatori doing the same. He had an arm to him that Mitsuo had not yet asked to take away as it's currently draped on his shoulders.

Mitsuo looked down, swaying his legs. Because there was quite a nip in the air from the autumn breeze, he was now hoping that Hatori had not taken his usual clothing that included his shorts which only covered half of his thigh. Hatori's arm around him may have kept him warm in a way, but he couldn't help but feel chilly down there.

"Hatori, you know, if you planned all along to take me here, you could've at least brought my pants or thicker socks," Mitsuo said, rubbing a leg. "It's really cold now that we're up here."

"Heheh, sorry... I was still upset with you at the time," Hatori said. "I wasn't thinking about bringing you here. I just wanted to get your clothes."

"I guess it's okay, now," Mitsuo said. "And I should say sorry too for attacking you when you were about to fly out of my room. You know..."

"Already forgiven," Hatori said. "And you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I was gonna turn you into an animal and I almost...uh, almost, never mind. The point is, if I actually had done either of those things, you'd have hated me forever."

"You know, I was still wondering about that. I'm starting to see if you have any special feelings for me because—Hatori, I may be a kid but don't think that I don't know what they are.

"I _know_ that you tried to force yourself onto me."

"Mitsuo!" Hatori said, surprised that he knew the term. "Watch what you say!"

"I know that you tried to hug me... and kiss me, too..."

Hatori was beginning to feel guilty, and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't feel bad though," Mitsuo said, holding his hand to console him.

"Not feel bad? I should not have done that!" Hatori said. "I scared you..."

"You did, but only because I still don't know why," Mitsuo said. "You like me, and you just don't know how to show it. That's why you did it, right?"

"Um...close. But I still wish you didn't have to see that."

"If it makes you feel any better..." Mitsuo scooted closer to Hatori and rested his head onto his chest. "...I like you."

Though his mood had recently gotten heavy, he found himself smiling again and chuckled at what Mitsuo said. "I knew that," he said. "Just like you knew about me.

"While we're on that, there is something on my mind," Hatori traced circles on the branched they sat on. "I think it could be... maybe the right time to tell each other's... uh, I can't find another word to make this sound less corny... ugh, _feelings_."

Mitsuo rolled his eyes just hearing how dramatic Hatori reacted. He thought it over, a few seconds passing before he said, "You know what, Hatori? You're right. This _is_ a good time. It's better than on top of a building where there is smoke everywhere and, uh, and the cars are all noisy from below. This place isn't like home at all..." He suddenly stopped and repeated something. "Home... Home, oh no!"

"What is it, Mitsuo?" he asked.

"What time is it back in Japan?! I have school! Is it Monday now?! Ah...!"

"Mitsuo calm down," Hatori said. "I've activated your copy robot before we left. He'll be taking over your duties while you're gone. I'm sure you know that."

"Oh, well... that's good to know," Mitsuo said. "But now I'm worried about that. He better be good while I'm gone!"

* * *

><p>For whatever strange reason, after he was activated, he saw Birdman carrying a sleeping Mitsuo over his shoulder. He wasn't given the chance to ask what was happening but instead, was ordered by Birdman to take over Mitsuo's routine for tomorrow. Still confused, he slept that night.<p>

Waking up on a Monday morning was always the most tedious thing. Even the copy robot would agree to that only because he has the exact thoughts of the original. Mitsuo was awake but has not got up from the bed yet. He just stretched and turned as he lay.

It had to take for his mother to come up to him and scolded:

"_Mitsuo, I know you're upset about being grounded but you still have to wake up at the exact time. It's time for breakfast!_"

"I'll be down in a minute, Mama!" Mitsuo said.

Sitting beside his sister, Mitsuo was eating his breakfast while the television was on the news that covered an ongoing hostage situation. The reporter informed that it had been since the early time the building had opened. The police have gathered but so far, nothing was going anywhere.

"Shouldn't Perman be helping them?" the mother wondered.

"Hey big brother," Ganko called suddenly, "You should give him a call and tell him about this!"

"No way I'm gonna do that, it's too early!" Mitsuo said. "And besides, I haven't seen him since last night when he flew me home.

"I wonder where he is..."

Back in the forest, somewhere very far away from the Suwa's, the real Mitsuo was with a friend and by now they had grown very fond of each other. They were still sitting on the branch on top of the bare tree.

Almost half an hour had gone by, and neither were done talking. Mitsuo continued from what he had said. "... after I saw what was under your mask, I still wasn't sure if it was really you even though you and Birdman had the same face shape. It's your...chin, actually. And your mouth. And your voice.

"I can't believe I didn't see that."

"I was hoping I could keep it up much longer," Hatori said.

"But I'm so happy when I found out that it really was you all along," Mitsuo said. "You're a very good friend. I couldn't have seen that when you were Birdman."

"And I'm happy that I chose you to be Perman No. 1. What better candidate but a clumsy, lazy kid that only wanted to play all day? You needed to get some responsibilities on your hands if you ever wanna go places, after all."

"I still don't know how to feel about that, the first time you said it," Mitsuo said, pouting.

"It just means you're actually a very clever kid if you didn't hold back so much," Hatori said, then patting his back as he consoled him, "I know that you wanna go back to being a regular boy but you're growing.

"You still have a _long_ way to go, but you're already so far from where you used to be. For that, I'm proud of you."

"Hatori, stop..." Mitsuo said, starting to feel embarrassed and a little too flattered.

Just then, his badge began flashing and beeping from his pocket. Someone was calling. Mitsuo groaned because its noise had ruined the moment.

However, it meant something urgent was up. Picking it up, Mitsuo phoned, "This is Perman, speaking! Who is this?"

From the other end, a monkey-like cry replied.

"Booby. What's going on?" he asked.

More unintelligible chatters followed that Mitsuo was able to comprehend.

"Hostage? Police can't get in? And you need help?"

"_Yes, we're in trouble and we can't handle this alone!_" a female voice said.

"Pergirl, you're there?"

"_And Perboy's here, too,_" he himself said from the other line. "_You have no idea how bad the situation is here. Where on earth were you? You should've been here since you heard the news._"

"You see, I was..." Mitsuo was about to say what he was doing but noticed Hatori looking at him intently. "Uh, I was..."

"_Tell us your dumb excuses later!_" Pergirl yelled. "_We need you here and we need you now! Meet us in the mall at the first floor. We're hiding near the department store window. People can't get out and there are a lot of criminals here with guns, ready to fire at any moment! Hurry, Perman!_"

"Whoa, okay! I'm on my way!" he said frantically, having just heard that it really was serious. Pergirl this time had every right to scream at him for his absence. "I have to change to Perman, now!"

"Affirmative," Hatori said, back to his commanding tone. "It's time to do your job, Perman No. 1!"

A quick change later, Mitsuo was now Perman. "Okay, I'm off!"

"Wait, No. 1!" Hatori called, stopping Mitsuo midflight. "It's way too far for you to fly alone from here to there. Follow me!" He jumped down from the tree and ran.

Flying, Mitsuo followed wherever he was going which he soon found that it was to the first spot they landed on. Hatori disappeared through a group of trees, "I'll be quick!" he said, gesturing for him to stop.

He remained floating until he saw Birdman emerge from the trees on his ship. "Hop on! Just hold on to the ship!"

"Okay!"

Birdman's ship took off into the sky with Perman hanging by, the speed they were in was so fast that he had to use one hand to make sure his helmet wasn't blown away even if it was strapped around his chin. Soon, they were high up in the skies where he can see the forest disappearing from his sight until they were surrounded by clouds.

Minutes in, they made it.

The mall had attracted a crowd who watched the police standing their ground just outside the entrance. Some news crew were also there, doing their coverage on the situation.

Birdman and Perman watched it all from the small screen of the ship. He could only imagine what must be going on inside, and then he uttered:

"Oh no..."

**-To be continued-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 13**

Perman numbers two, three, and four—who were Booby, Pergirl, and Perboy respectively, have been waiting in the building. Any full on attack to any of the criminals, all who were armed, have already given them a close call that was enough for them to rethink very hard what their next move should be. This was what they were going to tell Perman once he arrived.

The window nearby where they huddled was broken from how the heroes entered the building which they should've thought was too conspicuous for a subtle way in. It gave Perman no trouble at all to spot them right there, landing on his feet, he greeted to them whispering, "Guys, I'm here. Sorry for taking so long..."

"Whatever, Perman," Pergirl said. "What's important is we're all here now."

"Right," Perboy agreed. "Just to give you the heads up with what's happened so far, the criminals have threatened us to not interfere with their plans and at one point, they almost shot one of us."

Perman gasped.

"Which they really did when Booby wanted to try and attack one of them, and he barely escaped," Pergirl said, to which Booby suddenly turned around showing a hole on his cape presumably caused by a bullet.

"Oh my gosh..." Perman said, seeing the damage on the chimp's little blue cape. "These guys are very dangerous indeed! We have to get everyone out of here!"

"We know, but how?" Pergirl asked, Booby prattled probably thinking the same thing.

"Have you guys thought sneaking them out of here by this window?" Perman asked, pointing behind him the huge broken glass.

"We have," Perboy answered. "We just have no way how to do that without getting the crooks' attention."

"I see... I better see for myself what the situation looks like before I suggest a plan," Perman said, slowly walking to the scene of the crime, just outside of the store they're in. "I'll be back, guys!"

"Be careful, Perman," Perboy warned while the others looked worriedly as he exited.

From above where Birdman watched from the ship, he wished the same thing. "Be _very_ careful..."

Perman reached to where the hostage was taking place. People who had visited the place early were forced to stay still or lie down on the ground. There weren't too many of them given that the mall had just opened but they feared for their lives all the same.

He took a look at the criminals which he observed were almost too clean-cut looking to be suspected as criminals for surprisingly, none of them wore any suspicious clothing like hats or coats. What set them all apart from the civilians were the guns on their hands, ready to fire. While they did not look the part, they certainly were dangerous going by what his friends had told him.

"They must've been very sneaky," he whispered to himself. "I wonder how many are they?"

He counted each person he identified as the criminal which was very difficult. If it weren't for the guns, he might've not seen them. Perman counted to himself one, two, three, and so on. There were six of them and he hoped that was all of them he counted. So they were only outnumbered by two persons, he thought. He got that, but he still had to come up with a plan.

"The best I could think of is using a diversion on them," he said to himself. "But how...? What could I use to catch them off guard long enough for us to sneak the people out of here?"

Suddenly he heard one of the men say, "I'm getting all bored just standing here, can I go to the music store and listen to something again?"

The other guy, who seemed to be the boss groaned and replied, "Ugh, fine! But don't take too long, okay!"

Perman saw the guy walking where he was hiding. Wait... where _was_ he hiding, really?

He had forgotten that his hiding spot was where the man had asked to go to, and he nearly panicked when he saw everywhere pictures of idols and their respective materials on records, CDs, and all that. Before he could be spotted, he quickly hid behind a shelf that he first found to swoop behind in.

The minute the guy chose a particular single he played on the CD player, getting a glimpse of the cover art and the artist's name, an invisible light bulb had just appeared over his head. Now he had a way.

The remaining three heroes were still waiting for him when he came back, an enthusiastic look on his face. It must be a good sign, as it prompted Pergirl to ask, "What is it? You got a plan?"

"Yep!" Perman answered. "I found a way to distract the bad guys, but one of us needs to be the bait."

"Really? But who? And...how?" Perboy asked.

"Here's the thing," Perman began, "I saw one of them taking a break at the music store and guess who he was listening to."

All of them quickly realized what Perman was insinuating. Two of them glazed at the only girl in their team.

Upon noticing, her pupils shrunk into pinpoints when everybody was turning their looks to her, letting her know what must be done. She was ultimately against it.

"Wait... You mean he was... and you need me to..." she stammered nervously. "I-I don't wanna do that!"

Booby whined at her, begging for her to go along with it.

"Yeah, what he said," Perboy agreed. "Pergirl, we need you to cooperate. All the people here need to be led to safety."

"What about mine?!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting myself involved with probably the scariest criminals we have to face. They're gonna do something to me, I know it!"

"Pergirl, calm down!" Perman said. "I promise, they won't do anything because our mission will be successful before they even know we foiled them. And they're gonna be locked away for a very long time."

Pergirl shuffled her feet, still thinking to herself that something could go awry with that plan. She was scared for herself and everyone around her. She still imagined that recent moment before Perman came in when a gunshot was heard and nearly hit Booby. It was a very narrow brush with something fatal.

"Please, Pergirl?" Perman begged. "For the people? We need to get them all out of here."

She looked up to see Perman looking at him with those eyes, and he had his hands holding hers. He was very serious with this plan, she thought. What seemed like forever, took several minutes for her to finally concede. Right then, the plan was in motion.

* * *

><p>The guy who had previously excused himself, walked back to where he was posted and he was with the gang again, gun in hand. "Heh, I'm back boss," he said with a grin.<p>

The boss simply looked at him for a second before turning his head with a scoff, to which the guy frowned and just forgot about it.

With most of the men's backs turned, nobody noticed a pretty young lady casually walking by to where they stood. A girl in a pink dress and a yellow hairband strolled through, acting as naive as possible. Perman popped out for a second just to tell her whom she was supposed to entice.

"It's that guy over there, just a few steps away from you," he whispered. "Only let _them_ see you but not all the people. Do it carefully."

"Got it," she whispered back.

She wasn't sure how she's going to do it. She had to wing it, resulting in a very basic way of getting the guy's attention with a 'psst' which she had to do a few times more for the man to turn around.

At first, the man turned around annoyed and went back looking forward. Then his eyes popped realizing the face he had just seen. He rubbed his eyes to see if it wasn't just a hallucination. He looked back again, and there she was still.

Knowing full well who that was, he stuttered her name. "H-Hoshino...Sumire...!"

Sumire, who was trying to hide how scared she was from doing the task, shushed the man and beckoned him to come closer, and said softly, "Call your other guys, too... Um, follow me." Then she ran off.

"What the... hey, wait a minute!"

"What are you blathering about back there?!" asked one of the men.

"Look!" he said, pointing to a girl running away.

"Hey, someone's trying to escape!" a man who started to aim cried.

"Don't!" he cried. "It's Hoshino Sumire!"

All the guys exchanged confused looks. Hoshino Sumire? Here? They have not seen her at all. One of them twirled a finger to his head, implying something was wrong with him upstairs.

"She said we should follow her!" he added.

"Huh! What for?" the boss asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go!"

"Hey, come back here!" the boss called to the man who was now running after the girl, but had ignored him. Grunting, he said to his men, "Come on, help me after that confuddled nut!"

Perman, Booby, and Perboy heard the command and they saw from their respective hiding places, the men going after a guy that had fallen for Sumire's ploy. They smiled to themselves seeing that the plan was going much better than they expected.

"Pergirl's doing a fantastic job!" Perboy said.

Booby gave a thumbs-up.

"I know. I can't believe it's actually working!" Perman said. "Anyway, let's go now before they come back."

Meanwhile, the people noticed the men's sudden disappearance. Those who lay on the ground brought their heads up and looked around. Later, many of them were mumbling to themselves, wondering what was happening now.

All of a sudden, the arrival of certain masked and caped individuals had perked up the terrified atmosphere brought by the men who threatened them.

One cried, "Look, it's Perman—"

Perman had to hush them all immediately, lest the commotion would cause the criminals come running back. "Everybody, shh!" he told them all, softly. "Me and my friends are busting you all out of here. But we have to be very careful."

"Listen everybody," Perboy said, "a broken window by the right will be our way out. We will lead you right there."

"And we have to do it as quickly and as quietly as possible, so they won't notice," Perman added. "We have no time to lose!" he then said to the others. "Guys, start gathering people."

Perboy and Booby nodded, proceeding to lead the trapped people to the said exit.

It was not that difficult having to lead the visitors out of the mall, but as for the employees, there were already many of them, hence the crowd was beginning to grow and noise was coming from their footsteps and some of the people who began chatting either with each other or to themselves.

Perman flew above them, pushing them on to walk faster but quieter. It was almost impossible.

"Please, we're almost there," he said, stifling from yelling at the masses. He guessed that they were beginning to grow impatient.

"To be honest, Perman," Perboy began to speak, "I'm beginning to think about Pergirl, I mean, Sumire. I wonder how she's doing?"

Sumire was still luring the men to wherever she can run to so long as they were far from where their hostage was once taking place. She was slowing down and was getting so tired she had to catch her breath, only to keep running again when she heard the crazed fan gaining on her.

"Miss Sumire, wait!" he cried. "Where are you going now?"

"Boss, this is ridiculous!" one of the men complained, stopping along with the others following behind. "I bet that's not even her. Probably just some fangirl that copies her fashion and hairstyle."

"I agree," a guy said. "Let him do whatever he wants if he ever catches her. Let's just go back!"

"Not until we're all there," the boss said. "I will not tolerate one man being left behind while we take on this operation." And then he ran off.

A visibly annoyed crony pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "Why do we even bother?" Irritated, the men followed their boss, carrying on the chase.

Meanwhile, the heroes have reached their destination. Everybody was gathered at the broken glass wall.

"Alright, be careful everyone, or else you could get cut by the glass!" Perman said to them. "Only few people at a time."

"Women first," Perboy said. The ladies started shuffling to get out of the building while following Perman's advice to be careful. However, once they were outside, they ran to the side where police have also surrounded that area.

They were surprised to see the people having managed to escape their captors and caused a commotion from the outside which traveled to the mall. The noise that stood out however was the call of the police captain from his megaphone, "The hostages are escaping! The hostages are escaping!"

The three simultaneously held similar surprised expressions. The criminals would certainly hear that.

"Everybody, forget what I said," Perman said, panicking. "Just be careful, but hurry up and run away as soon as you're outside!"

People then did try to speed up. They jumped at the broken glass, and then ran off. It did little improvement.

"Perman, they're not going any faster," Perboy pointed out.

It was true. Many of them just started to gather upfront. Perman was forced to resort to eccentric methods in speeding up their exit.

He grabbed a man from the crowd and threw him outside.

Everybody gasped, including his friends.

Perman was annoyed that everybody had to stop. But it gave him an idea that, while it was crazy, it was the only way. "If you don't get out faster, you'll end up like that guy!"

And people shuffled their way out again.

"Perman, what did you do that—?"

"Perboy, listen," he said, cutting off his question. "The criminals could come at any minute. There's no other choice!"

Perman did the same thing to a random woman he picked up and threw her to the pavement outside. He made sure that they landed safely on their bottoms, so he would not be responsible for any of them getting hurt.

Perboy and Booby gave in and started doing the same thing.

Perboy had picked up first a young woman who he had to apologize to first. "Forgive us, ma'am." And he threw her out the glass.

Booby picked up a fat guy in a suit and threw him out as well.

Among the people who simply got out by carefully maneuvering themselves out of the glass, were also people being flung out of the building, landing a few feet away from them, picking themselves up and ran off with the crowd. It was seen from the outside.

The process went on, and no one was exempt from the method of escape. Not even an old lady, currently in Perman's arms.

"Put me down, you crazy kid!" she said, swinging a cane at him.

He had no time to fight her. "Sorry, granny. It's for your own safety!" he said, as he sent her flying, landing on the cold hard ground.

Numbers of people to throw were getting fewer and fewer. Booby had the last one to throw, a curly-haired guy in glasses, flung out of the window while he let out a nasally scream.

"I believe that's all of them!" Perman said.

"_Guys, you did it!_" A girl's voice said in their direction.

It was Sumire.

"Sumire, you're back!" Perman said.

"I know, at last!" she said. Then she proceeded to wear her Pergirl uniform again. "Pergirl has returned."

"Nice to see the plan worked," Perboy said. "And you even managed to lose the criminals!"

"I know ri—wait! Was I supposed to...?"

Everybody gave a jaw-dropping reaction. Perman fretfully began, "D-Did you come here while t-they were...?"

Voices, and footsteps that sounded like running, they could hear them coming closer.

A man was calling, "Miss Sumire...! Oh Miss Sumi..." The guy's voice then died down and stopped in his footsteps. "P-Perman...!"

The other men, including the boss, came into view. They halted with a screech and collectively gasped at the sight of the floating, masked and caped figures.

**-To be continued-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 14**

It was a huge mistake for their part.

"Guys, I'm so sorry!" Pergirl cried, blaming herself.

Perman was about to speak when the boss interjected, "Shut up!" There was total anger in the man's eyes, as he aimed the gun at them. "You meddling kids ruined my plan! Now you're gonna have to pay!" he hissed.

"_Freeze!_" the voice of a policeman cried from outside.

They looked, and saw they have all gathered, pointing their weapons to the criminals that held the kids at gunpoint.

But the boss wasn't giving up that easily. So when the cops drew closer, he decided to nab one of the heroes, and pointed the gun towards their head.

Pergirl yelped as the arm wrapped around her neck.

"Stay back, or else!" The boss threatened.

That was enough for her when she heard the weapon click. It seemed that the man however forgot what she was capable of, given that she has powers. So while he screamed at the guards...

"Get off of me!" she cried as she grabbed his arm, swung him upward, and slammed his body down to the ground.

It motivated the others to begin charging at his men who, even though they had their arms prepared, they were not quick enough to avoid their attacks and were knocked out instantly by Perman and his friends' fists.

The boss managed to recover, and seeing his men out of commission, decided to run further within the building.

"Guys, the boss is getting away!" Perman exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Go get him!" a policeman said, entering the building with his fellow officers to arrest the out cold criminals. "We'll take them from here!"

The kids said their thanks then flew off to the boss's direction.

They saw him climb up the escalator—that was yet to be turned on—to the second floor. He fired a few shots from above, but missed all of them fortunately.

"Stop it, mister! You're not being fair!" Perman said to him as the man continued to run.

The boss tried every corner, and turned as much as he can to lose them but it was just not possible to outrun four super powered beings that could _fly_. So like it or not, he was eventually surrounded when it was discovered that he was just running in circles to confuse them.

He's not as nimble as he looked, they thought.

"I still have _this_!" he gloated, firing the gun.

Everyone yelped, for the bullet had traveled way too close to their heads.

Booby had had enough, remembering that he was the guy that narrowly hit him with the same thing. As thoughtless and barbaric it was, he decided to bite the criminal's arm, causing a loud scream to come out of the man. In an attempt to push the head away, he had to drop the gun and use his now free hand.

The heroes didn't fail to see it.

"Perboy, grab the gun!" Perman ordered.

With no time to waste, Perboy ran to get hold of the firearm.

Yet unbelievably, the boss who was still in Booby's deadly maw, then swiped the gun before he could and with it, used its metallic weight to knock the chimp off his arm by hitting him on the face. His sleeves drew blood but that was the least of his worries.

A bit of tears were in his bloodshot eyes as he directed the gun to Booby on the floor who was rubbing his cheek. He snarled coldly, "I..._hate_...monkeys!"

"Booby!" Pergirl cried, flying at lightning speed to their friend.

Perman saw her do so, and was not going to stand by seeing her take such a risk.

"Pergirl!" he cried. Everything seemed to slow down at a moment when it could all happen so fast.

The man pulled the trigger, with Pergirl currently shielding an injured Booby. It was one after the other, with now Perman getting in front of her, hoping to protect her. Perboy was behind him but yet again, was not quick enough for he had punched the criminal on the back of the head after he heard the shot.

One of them was going to be hit and nobody can do anything about it. Until, the unexpected happened.

Pergirl and Booby held on to each other tight, both their eyes closed and whimpering. They both ceased from their defensive states after opening their eyes and only to discover that Perman, who they clearly saw jump in front of them, had vanished.

All of them stared in disbelief. Confused, left with many questions.

Not a moment earlier, police ascended the steps and dragged the unconscious man off the floor.

Some went away to help the others escort his body back to the car, while some stayed to cheer on the heroes, not yet noticing the stunned look on their faces.

"Thank you very much for your help!" An officer said. "We couldn't have done without you Per—" He jumped upon noticing something was amiss. He could only see three of the masked heroes and a many of them were starting to take note of it as well.

"Wait... Where's Perman?"

The very same question on the team's minds, said by the officer.

And far from the disaster, up above the clouds where someone had been watching everything from the very beginning, there was a ship and aboard it was none other than Birdman, their boss.

He was not alone this time. The winds were strong, blowing his cape away as he held someone dear in his arms.

The whole of his face—what could mostly be seen—scrunched. From what he saw, it was too close for everybody today. One of their most deathdefying missions yet. Most of all, their leader was at the very face of it.

Opening his arms, and his eyes that closed itself during the climax of the scene, he looked at him. The kid was in his embrace.

Perman took the time to hear that the noise from his mission just vanished. His eyes that had been shut tight, they shot open to discover that he was in a different place. However, he was in a familiar presence.

He looked up and saw his face that began to give him a little smile while his eyes looked at him gently. There were no words, but utter his name.

"...Birdm—"

He couldn't finish himself. The silence was destroyed when he let out the loudest cry he had ever shrieked from the most intense pain he had ever felt.

Birdman was more than surprised. He wondered how it was evitable to not be aware with the way Perman's hand clenched tightly to his other arm.

His mind raced, thinking that... no, it couldn't be, he thought.

"No..." he murmured, repeating what he just said in his mind.

But in the whiteness of his sleeves, he began to see it was getting soiled by the red flow running down from his arm.

Quickly, he got the hand out of the way and his worst nightmare had been realized. Perman was understandably jumbled, experiencing the pain, unable to speak through his choked tears.

Birdman was inconsolable. Neither could believe what was happening.

* * *

><p>His final class had just ended and Mitsuo was now ready to go home. It was a pretty average school day. He didn't get in trouble but he hasn't been praised by his teacher lately, too. What only bugged him that day were his friends, thought it wasn't that much. They just kept asking him the same thing.<p>

Mitsuo was walking down the street when he heard somebody yell.

"Hey, Mitsuo!" Kabao's voice hollered. "Wait up!"

He turned around to see, of course, him with Sabu and Michiko not far behind. "What now?" Mitsuo whined, sounding kind of annoyed. "If it's about Perman again, the answer is 'I can't ask him to help you because I haven't seen him since last night'!

"I just wanna go do my homework. I'm grounded you know..."

"Hey, no need to get upset like that," Sabu criticized. "We just noticed that you're walking alone today."

"Yeah, so?" Mitsuo probed.

"The janitor is usually with you," Michiko said. "Don't tell me you haven't seen him too."

"Actually... yes. I haven't seen him," Mitsuo said, rather bluntly.

"If that's the case, then we're just really amazed that you're not taking it too hard," she said. "Or it's because of that, you've been really quiet the whole time in school."

"It's times like this when you're so lucky to have friends like us," Kabao suddenly informed, ignoring the way Mitsuo mildly doubted it. "If it weren't for us, you'd be sitting in a corner right now, all alone hugging up to your knees."

"That is so true!" Sabu got a laugh out of his friend's sentence while Mitsuo just glowered at his reaction.

Yet he found a way to tell him, in the most cynical look and tone, "You two are the greatest friends I never asked for."

Michiko laughed innocently at the remark. She just hoped that Mitsuo won't take it the wrong way.

"But seriously Mitsuo, about Perman, I really need his help," Kabao said, who was suddenly serious.

"It's really true that someone stole from his parents' store," Sabu said, just as urgently. "They woke up and only found half of the sweet potato stand empty. His parents are really worried about a thief on the loose."

"If it's that serious, I guess I can ask one of the Perman to help you," Perman said, pondering at the idea.

"Can you really do that?" Kabao asked, the others also hoping.

"Sure...!" he said confidently at first, "If I only knew how to contact them like I do with Perman," he then said with a hint of embarrassment.

Immediately, his friends quickly did a flip-take, falling abruptly with their faces to the ground and limbs up in the air.

"But trust me, once I see Perman again, I'll tell him about it," he swore to them, "I promise."

Having little time to wait for his friends to recover, he had long since left them and walked alone back to his house, the copy robot hoping to himself that the real Mitsuo would return sometime. He had not seen him at all, as he had also not intervened to switch places with him during recess.

"Mama, I'm home!" he called to the entire house, taking off his shoes.

"Oh Mitsuo, I'm glad you're here!" his mother said, coming to him at the door. "I have something to show you. Come to the living room first, will you?"

He wondered what it could be, but if it's anything to keep him from doing homework first, why not. Mitsuo followed his mother and Ganko was also there, looking at the television.

"It's in the news, Mitsuo," the mother said. "They're talking about how Perman and his friends helped capture the criminals."

"...R-really?" Mitsuo had to shake his head to confirm he heard her right. Thought it had only been a day—or several hours, if time was being counted—hearing news about Perman for today was a big deal.

He turned to the set and luckily, he was right on time to see the coverage about the hostage situation he also saw that morning. It looked the scene was all over, with all the people safe and sound outside.

Then the reporter's voice from the speakers said:

"_It was just this morning when the criminals were subdued as Perman and his team of heroes helped all the people escape. Nobody was seriously injured for the most part, but their boss was later seen being escorted to the police car sporting a nasty wound—looked to be a bite—on his left arm_.

"_All things considered, another crime was foiled thanks for their help. However, as officers have told who were to give their gratitude to the heroes, while all his friends remained at the scene of where the struggle took place, Perman was said to have just vanished in plain sight._

"_Perman was nowhere in the vicinity of the building. As for the others, they decided to take off shortly after, taking no time to answer any questions regarding his sudden disappearance._"

The mother brought up a hand to her mouth, shocked about what she just heard, as did her son.

It seemed that Perman won't be coming home today, much to his dismay. The copy robot was not used to being activated this long, taking over the real Mitsuo's life. He could only wonder once more, where he could be but knew it wasn't going to do anything.

"I wonder what could've happened?" the mother asked. "Perman helped but he's gone away again!"

Her question was what exactly Mitsuo had in his head.

"I remember," Ganko began, "the last time we saw him, he brought you back to us when you got lost..." She then asked, "Didn't you see him again after that? Didn't he come to your window that night?"

"He did!" Mitsuo answered. "But I needed to sleep so I told him to leave. He didn't say too much before he flew away. Just reminded me too, uh... be more careful next time. Usual, superhero advice."

The answer satisfied no one. It was simply because no one really knew that the famous superhero everybody adored was out of their reach... and badly hurt.

**-To be continued-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Walk Me Home**

**Chapter 15**

Perman had passed out from the trauma he experienced that he could still clearly remember. The adrenaline from his previous mission made it possible for him not to sense immediately the horrible pain of the bullet grazing his arm, only to realize the intensity of it after unexpectedly being teleported into his arms.

The last thing he saw was his face, smiling at him, having thought that he was safe. But his sudden cry shot it all down as it was discovered that, while the bullet never went through, he was wounded nonetheless and it was the worst feeling ever, shutting his eyes trying to bear it all. No sooner, he suddenly felt nothing.

Neither knowing how long he was out or if his body was being carried anywhere, he woke up to a light that blinded him at first. He had to put his hands up, rubbing his eyelids and adjusting to the brightness.

He hoped this was not what he thought it was. Everything was white from what he could mostly see from his cloudy vision. It took a while, but he saw everything somewhat clear enough and noticed to his relief, they were just lights on the ceiling... of a room that he can already sense was that of a hospital but with his windows' curtains tied shut.

Doubly so when he felt that he was laying on something very soft. A bed and a pillow on his head, obviously.

Most of all, something tight wrapped around his other arm which he didn't need to guess what it was for.

He was then jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"_Guys, he's waking up!_"

It sounded familiar. It was a girl's voice that spoke. It came from his right so he turned his head there. He could already identify three bodies standing by.

"_He...he's looking at us!_"

Another voice spoke now this time, it sounded like a male's.

The monkey sounds that came after finally confirmed who his visitors were. His vision finally cleared up. He'd have smiled but because he was so tired and in much distress even if he was already lying down and recovering, he only hoped they could read what he was thinking on the inside.

Pergirl ran to his side, crying his name as she did. She had her hands on the rail of his head. "Perman... you're finally awake!" she said, croakily like she was about to break down. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..." She finally did, burying her head letting the emotions get the better of her. "I'm sorry...!" she said again. And again, not stopping until Booby and Perboy came to her side.

"Pergirl, calm down," he said. "Stop blaming yourself! We don't blame you, and neither does Perman." Perboy rubbed her back that shook from her sobs, hoping to calm her down.

Perman had no reason to blame her. It was expected of those ruthless criminals. In fact, if it weren't for him jumping in front of her, she could've been in his place instead and it would be worse for everybody.

With all the strength he got, he said to them in a weak voice, "Y-you guys... are here...?"

Booby answered and nodded, pleased to hear him speak.

"Yes," Perboy also responded, "We're all here to come and see you. We heard from Birdman that you actually got shot and we were all so worried!"

Pergirl got up to wipe her tears, having calmed herself. "Birdman said the last thing we need is too much attention from Perman getting shot and people crowding you.

"So he brought you here in a hospital somewhere in Okinawa where he had to hypnotize some people who might get too surprised seeing you two here. The doctors treated you right away without taking off your mask. Your secret's safe, don't worry."

Perman blinked, and in a sudden burst of energy, he sat up slightly, using one arm to push himself up and looked this way and that. "Okinawa...?!" he repeated out of everything she told him. "W-We must be so far away!"

"We didn't care!" Pergirl said. "We needed to see if you're okay so we flew all the way here until we found the place Birdman said he took you in."

"Birdman..." he repeated again, the same way, "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's still outside," Perboy said, "He let us in here telling us that—"

The opening of the door caused Perboy not able to finish the sentence. It was Birdman.

"Have you said everything you needed to say?" he asked, peering through the creak.

"...that actually," Perboy said, referring to Birdman's question. They looked to his direction and he was the first to answer, "I don't know... Pergirl do you still have anything to say to Perman?" He asked, turning to her.

"Well... unless it's more apologies, I don't think so," she answered. "But there is one thing..."

She went closer, leaning forward to Perman's head. She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. "Get well soon..." Pergirl said.

Booby went ahead and did the same thing but he responded with less enthusiasm. He was thankful all the same since they were nice gestures.

"Wish you luck, Perman," Perboy said, holding a hand gently. "We have to go now, but we'll see you again." He turned to Birdman and said, "I think we said everything, now."

Birdman gave an affirmative nod.

"We're gonna go now!" Pergirl said.

"Alright, fly safely!" Birdman advised as the three walked out of the room, saying their goodbyes and well wishes to Perman.

From outside, they were seen taking off from one of the higher floor's windows, and flying up to the unfamiliar skies. All three of them, headed for home.

The two had gone ahead of Pergirl, and failed to see her suddenly suspended in the air. She had stopped. She also looked deep in thought.

With the two gone, it was only Perman and Birdman in the room.

Birdman walked closer to Perman's bed and kneeled right by his side. They looked at each other for a while before he said anything. "You scared me, No. 1..."

"I... did?"

"Especially while I was on my way. You'd suddenly gone quiet but you never stopped bleeding... You could've died in my arms..." Birdman said the last sentence with his voice breaking slightly.

"I was so scared of that happening, too," Perman said. "I wanted the pain to go away so badly though..."

"It will go away," he said to him, rubbing a cheek. "But you need to rest now while you're still recovering. You are one lucky kid, Perman. You're still here!" He couldn't help but put both his arms to his head, careful not to rub the wound on his arm. Tears flowed right then as he cried silently, thankful that he was spared.

"I-I'm happy to be here...!" he said, also starting to cry. Emotions were beginning to run high, discovering what kind of situation he just escaped from. "Thank you so much for saving me. I'm here because of you..."

"Perman..." It was beginning to overwhelm him, his cries. Overly dramatic as it sounded, he just had to admit it outright to him. "I'll die if you were gone..."

"Birdman..." Perman raised his good arm to pull him close.

"I should be thanking you for staying so strong," Birdman said to his ear. "If that wasn't your most dangerous mission yet... then I simply can't tell you what will be."

Perman snuggled closer to Birdman for comfort. He wished that in some way, it will wipe his tears as well.

His lower lip quivered when a few bawls were beginning to escape from his mouth.

Birdman saw this. He looked at the pain and misery in his face. Without a word, he took off the mask on his face and continued to stare, Mitsuo now curious what he had done that for. Birdman did the same thing to his mask, but only losing the straps so he could lift it up and show his own face.

Risking a disgusted reaction from him, Hatori closed his eyes and pursed his lips. But what he didn't know though, that in the moment he went closer, Mitsuo knew what was coming.

Mitsuo also closed his eyes, only to suddenly open them when he felt those lips. Hatori looked so content. He heard moaning, too.

Their lips simply touched each other, not much taking place. The kid thought wrong, and Hatori opened his mouth. He felt the need to do the same and tried his best. He caught the other's lower lip.

Something about it was awkward, sloppy, evident that the younger had no past experience regarding the act. Mitsuo clutched at the tight cloth on Hatori's back, refusing to part, not the slightest inch.

The first kiss he ever had and it was with him.

It was deep, lasting, and perhaps... controversial. Were it not for a girl just outside the slightly opened door with the shadows obscuring any expression visible, the word would not have been used.

Pergirl's entire body was still and what she was thinking, it was difficult to determine. She just stood there staring, what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>By order, Perman had to rest for as long as he needed. It meant that Mitsuo was not to return home any time soon.<p>

This did not escape the copy robot's awareness. Luckily, he had been given the news by the other Perman, telling him that he had, more or less, suffered an injury during their last mission and needed a break.

Right now, Booby was in pursuit of a thief. The thief had in a plastic bag—which he also stole from the very same shop—red apples. In the wake of their regular hero's absence, it was he who had to take his place. Because he was the only hero that also lived in their city, it simply had to be. No further questions followed.

Anyway, as providence would have had it, the bad guy was caught after a slapstick miscalculation of turns in which a corner he had thought was an alley to another part of town was just a brick wall on the end. With the thief conveniently knocked out, Booby stands over his body, triumphant.

"Thank you for finally stopping that thief," Kabao said. "If he went on any longer, we wouldn't have anything to sell anymore."

Booby just gestured and made a sound which the human took as a 'you're welcome'. It didn't matter, nobody around was gonna understand him.

"I'm glad that it's over," Mitsuo said. "That means Booby can go home now, I guess."

His job was now done. Booby said goodbye to Mitsuo and his friends before finally flying away.

"And I can go home now, too," Mitsuo said to his friends. "I can't hang around too long. See you guys at school!"

He waved goodbye to his friends as did they while he was walking away.

It had only been yesterday since the mission, which meant the last time they heard Perman's name was not too long ago. And yet, they were beginning to miss him, especially his friends who, as strange as it seemed, were becoming concerned of Mitsuo if he was beginning to feel lonely with Perman not being around, aside from still being in trouble with his parents and currently grounded for a week as he kept convincing them.

But there was no way he could explain to his family about his strange behavior lately. Mitsuo was in his room, the window wide open letting the wind inside. He was still at his desk despite all the papers and books pushed aside neatly with a stack of finished homework within them.

His silence was unnerving, a feeling that his own mother and his little sister noted.

"I think your big brother misses Perman more than he liked to admit," the mother said.

"Um, mama?" Ganko tugged at her mother's dress. "Can I ask big brother if he can watch TV with me? He looks so sad and lonely..."

"Oh, I think that would be nice," the mother agreed. "But if he says 'no', don't make him. He's still grounded and Perman's missing, so we don't want him getting any grumpier because of everything happening right now.

"Be nice, because like what you said, he is really sad. Go on ahead."

"Thank you, mama!"

The mother watched her daughter try to get attention of her big brother. Ganko tapped on Mitsuo's shoulder. He turned to the side and saw her.

Ganko then called, "Hey, big brother...!"

She hoped that her son would lighten up a little after this.

Mitsuo was now in the living room with Ganko, and they were both watching a cartoon that was making his little sister laugh into tears. He just looked at the screen.

The mother saw how Mitsuo reacted so little. He usually loved to watch funny shows that he always missed because he took too long or was very busy doing his homework.

She decided to bring the children snacks, setting them on the table.

Ganko was the first to go at the food on the plate. "Rice crackers, yummy!" she said, grabbing one and taking a bite.

Mitsuo did the same after he stared at the plate on the table. But he wasn't munching on it yet like she did immediately.

The mother mumbled something to herself. Could he really be that glum?

However, her worries ended when she saw him took a bite. Then he went on to his regular eating manners, shoving the rice snacks faster than his sister could, encouraging Ganko to whine, "Mitsuo, leave some for me!"

She was relieved. Heaven help if she had to face the fact that her son was so depressed, he couldn't even eat. That would most likely be considered a worst case scenario.

When night came and the whole family was now sitting for dinner, her troubles were returning. Not because he wasn't eating, but because of the fact that as she observed him eat his dinner, he still looked solemn.

The father saw it, too. Not only that, but he was eating a lot more slowly. He didn't ask any of them to pass the bowl of this or that, a condiment, nothing. Maybe they just worried too much. His eating habits shouldn't indicate anything too much...right?

"So Mitsuo," the father said, starting a conversation with his son. "How was school? Did the teacher give you a lot of homework? Any tests coming up?"

"School was okay," he answered, rather straightforwardly. "There's a lot of homework, yeah, but I already did it. And, no, I didn't hear any tests being announced."

"I see," the father said. "Did you play with your friends during recess or did the teacher wanted to talk to you again?"

"I played with my friends," Mitsuo answered, in the same toneless voice. "Actually, we just talked. They were asking me about Perman and Kabao still bugged me about catching that thief they had in his mom and dad's store.

"Perman's sidekick caught him just this afternoon. That's it... He left so I, uh, went home."

The father looked over to his wife, a worried expression on his face. "I see what you mean," he murmured. "He's feeling rather down today, huh? I can see it's about that Perman."

"He comes to his window everyday," she said. "But now that he's not here and nobody's visiting him, I'm afraid that's what's probably making him less cheerful today."

"Is there now way for him to know where he is or when he'll come back? I heard over at the office that his chimpanzee sidekick would be taking his place for a while."

"Not as far as I see. If he did, he would've done anything by now."

His parents tried their best to keep their voices low. Mitsuo was letting it slide, and would rather not disturb them by saying he could hear every word they said.

The only time he did speak up was when he emptied his bowl and politely excused himself from the table. "Thank you for the food!" he said. "I'm just gonna go up in my room now."

With work from school done, he took the opportunity to watch the television he had on his own room, but even that wasn't going to help him. Nothing good was on today.

It provided much needed noise however as he stood by the window to look at the night sky. Overhearing his parents' conversation, he was surprised to hear how right they were. They figured out the reason and they also pointed out that he had no idea where and when he was. Even when he met up with Perman's friends that told him about his condition, they did not give him such a clue as to where he was staying or when he'll return.

He couldn't help hearing those thoughts any longer. The copy robot let his mind rest. With the TV on and the night quiet, he turned to the sky once more.

**-To be continued-**


End file.
